The Daugter of Ichigo and Kish
by tenderflowers
Summary: Ichigo and Kish marries and has a daughter name Sakura. Kish disappears leaving Ichigo to raise her. Now, Sakura will discover her powers and find the rest of her members that are daughters of the other mews. But that's harder than she thinks! Chap 37 up!
1. Sakura's diary and stinky project

This is the diary of Sakura Momomiya. She is the daughter of Ichigo Momomiya and Kishu the alien. But she doesn't know that! nya!

April 7

My mum gave me this diary to record my thoughts. She said that sometimes writing in a diary can reduce stress. What gave mum the idea that I was stressful? Parents can be weird.

My teacher gave me this dumb assignment. She said to research a famous person or group. I could easily do a president but that would be boring. And I don't know any celebrities. The only person/group I want to do is… The Tokyo Mew Mews! But I hardly know anything about them. Maybe I'll go to the library.

April 8

I went to the library today. They actually had a copy of an interview of the Mew's! I'll record some stuff here.

The Mew's are infused with animals. Mew Ichigo the Iriomote Wildcat, Mew Mint the Blue Lorikeet, Mew Lettuce the Finless Porpoise, Mew Pudding the Golden Lion Tamarin, and Mew Zakuro the Grey Wolf. They also have weapons, though I don't know what are they called. The Mew's lead secretive lives and only a few people know who they truly are.

Personally, I like Mew Ichigo the best. But I feel related to them in some way. They're a freak in their own way yet people admire them. I'm a freak too, because I have really big ears that stick out and golden eyes. I have contact lenses to make eyes blue and scotch tape my ears down plus covering them with my hair. Oh yes. My hair is pink. That's one more way I'm a freak.

I feel like someone's watching me. Who is it?


	2. WHAT?

Thanks kouga-luv, kiesha, bluedragongirl1 and kishichigo forever for the reviews! They were my first ones!

April 11

The last entry I said that I thought that someone was watching me. Well, it turned out there WAS someone following me. It was creepy.

The teacher said added a note on the project. She said that we have to have a presentation on our person/group. Costumes are required. Where was I supposed to get a costume? I can't sew; I'll prick myself to death with the needle and bleed all over the costume. I could buy one, except my I'm saving my money for a new dress for the prom next week. Why should I worry about the prom anyway? I don't have a date. I could ask someone to make one for me. Miss Lettuce is the only person I know. She is mum's friend. She can actually sew pretty good.

I headed over to Miss Lettuce's house. It was a bike ride of 25 minutes. Miss Lettuce is very nice. She always haves cookies and milk when I'm there. When I got there, I asked for the costume. She said that she can sew it up VERY quickly. She even had experience with Mew Ichigo's costume. (That's the costume I'm going to wear) I don't know how's that possible since they don't show anymore. Miss Lettuce just requests that we keep the costume secret away from mum. She says that mum wouldn't like it if we found out.

Anyway, I was riding my bike home, when I tripped over a rock. But that rock wasn't there before. I got up then this guy taps me on the shoulder. I turned around and I fell over again. This guy had big ears and yellow eyes like me! And he was floating! He said, "How are you doing sweetheart? I thought I'll pay a visit." He got close to me. Too close for comfort. "What are you doing?" I said. "Who are you?" He got even closer. He took off the tape that held down my ears. The ears sprung up. I had tried to cover them. "Don't you know me? I'm Kish. Your dad. Or Ichigo never told you." I backed away. How was he my dad? "You're probably thinking about some words that had popped into your head." Kish continued. "Go ahead, say them." Actually, I was thinking of the words in my head. But should I say them? "MEW SAKURA METAMORPHASIS!" there was a blinding flash and when I looked down, I saw that I had a costume like Mew Ichigo's. Except it was a darker pink and I had leggings instead of a dress. (When you plan to have a costume, you tend to pay attention to the details.) I was thinking, _whoa how did I do that? _I had my alien ears out and black ribbons flowing from my back. Plus a black tail with a bell and a red ribbon. I wanted to play with it but that would be stupid. Kish smiled. "Well, you discovered the secret. I have to leave. Bye!" That was a surprise leaving. I was wondering why he was leaving when the reporters and cameramen guys showed up. They were scaring me really really bad because I was naturally shy. And stage-frightish. I was so scared, I attacked the people. With a "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" the people fell back. I ran away.

Now that I wrote down what happened, I think I should ask mum if she knows anything about this.


	3. mum explains everything, almost

Everyone is saying different things about my story. I'm confused.

April 12

I finally had the courage to ask mum about Kish and such. I had to wait a whole day to recover from the shock. Why hadn't mum told me I'm a mew?

When I asked her she just nodded. I had to ask again. "Aren't you listening? I was asking why didn't tell me I'm a mew and is Kish really my dad?" mum just nodded again. How do I get her attention? I had an idea. "MEW SAKURA METAMORPHIS!" that would get her to look up. And so she did. "Honey! What are you doing!" I sat down. "I want some answers." Mum sighed. "First, change back to normal. Then I'll tell you."

"When I was your age, I was infused with a cat. That means that I had the DNA of it in me. There were 4 other girls like me, infused with an animal. They were Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro." I interrupted her. "You mean like Miss Lettuce? The one I asked to sew the costume?" I covered my mouth. _Dang it. I need to shut up sometimes._ Mum narrowed her eyes. "What costume? Is Lettuce sowing a costume for you?" I looked down. "Well, I asked Miss Lettuce to sow me a Mew Ichigo costume and she says to keep it a secret." Mum spoke again. "Lettuce probably wanted to keep it a secret because I didn't want to you to know about me and the Tokyo Mew Mew. Being a Mew keeps you out of certain things in life. Like boyfriends." The word 'boyfriends' brought back memories of yesterday.

_I was closing my locker and locking it. I was to go to math class when Washi trapped me in a corner. He spoke, "Sakuradoyouwanttogotothepromwithme?" "What?" he took a breath. "I said do you want to go to the prom with me?" how could that be? Washi was the most popular guy on earth. He was smart, cute and knows martial arts. Washi had probably dozens of fans. So why me? Maybe because I was partnered up with him on that science project last month. "OK."_

"Sakura? Are you ok?" I shook myself from my dream. "What?" "I was asking if you had a boyfriend." "No." I replied. Pop! The alien ears popped out of the scotch tape! I covered them. "It's alright. When I was nervous, I had cat ears that appeared. Sometimes, I even turned into a cat." I giggled. Mum a cat? That would be weird. "Our enemies were the aliens. Including your father, Kish. He always had a certain liking for me. When I quitted being a mew, Kish proposed. I accepted." I was shocked. "Mum? Why Kish? Why not a human?" "That's enough for today."

So here I am. A freak. When am I going to see Kish again?


	4. special father daughter moments

Everyone is asking me to update. gahh I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Sakura's POV

"Where did my diary go? I thought I put it right here." I was looking for my diary. I put it on my nightstand. I can remember writing in it last night. I looked on the floor, in my desk, in my clothes drawer, everywhere in my room. But what it wasn't _in_ my room? I began checking outside my room. It wasn't when I then checked outside on the balcony that I noticed a very unpleasant surprise…

Kish! With my diary! "Give me back my diary you jerk!" He looked up. "Now Sakura, it's not nice to call you're father a jerk." "I don't care! Just give me back my diary!" "As you wish." Kish tossed it over the balcony. I jumped and caught it. And started falling to the ground. "AHHHH!" I braced myself for the impact but I didn't feel it. Instead, I fell on my feet. _How did I do that? _I thought. Kish yelled down. "You took on some of your mom's powers. Didn't you kitty cat?" I said though my teeth. "Don't. Call. Me. KITTY CAT!" Kish smiled. "Your ears popped up again." I covered them with my hair. "Hello Sakura!" It was Washi! "Oh. Hi! What are you doing?" "I was passing by and decided to stop by." I blushed. "Listen, I was meaning to ask you." I paused and sighed. "Why did you choose me to go to the prom?" Washi looked uncomfortable when I asked this. "well... uhh… it's because I liked you the most." He looked at his watch. "Oh look! I have to go home. Bye!" I stared at him as he walked away. _Ok... At least he chose me on his own. _ Kish waved his hand above. "Hey! I heard your lovey-dovey talk down there. It reminds me of Ichigo and Masaya!" _Who's Masaya? _"You weren't supposed to hear that!" Kish then showed…….. my diary! "I picked this up while you were distracted! Verrrry interesting diary I might add." "Toss it down here!" Kish continued to wave it. "you have to come up here yourself. And don't try to open the doors/windows. I locked them." "Dirty rotten jerk." I muttered. "I heard that!" I sighed and tried to jump up. Amazingly, I seemed to float in the air. Like flying. But then I fell down. And I doubt my cat powers will save me. WHAM!

I woke up with a bruise on my head. And on my arm too. There was mum! "Mum! Kish took my diary and—"mum stopped me. "I know what happened. Everything's going to be fine." Kish was next to me too. I tried to stand up but my body ached. "Now, Sakura. You took a nasty fall. I doubt you can stand up for a while." That was right. "How can you say that? You were the one tried to make me come up there and made me fall!" "No, I was trying to teach you how to fly like all aliens do. Like this." He jumped off the ground lightly. And he floated! "Wow! How can I do that?" he smiled. "It'll come naturally to you in due time." Kish handed me a box. "This will probably help you. Bye!" he gave me a kiss and teleported away. "Bleah!"

I opened that box today. Inside were some clothes. "What's this for?" I put the clothes and the box in the closet.

You all wanted Kish, so I gave you some. Hope you like it!


	5. genetics

Sorry, this chapter will be a short one. I have lots to do today.

April 14

I finally got you back! From the annoying Kish that is. I still can't believe that he's my dad. He wrote this on your inside cover.

Sakura,

I love you and your mother more than anything else

in this world and the worlds beyond.

Kish

So here I am wondering if he is a parent or pest. What do you think?

Today, I got my Ichigo costume from Miss Lettuce! I wish that mum can still transform so I can see the similarities. But her powers are nil now. It looked good enough though she said. When I put it on, I look like the pictures of Mew Ichigo. Except for the yellow eyes and alien ears. I wish I can make it more realistic. You know tail and cat ears. Suddenly I had a great idea! For my costume, I can transform and let that be my costume. Because it looked a lot like mum's costume. I asked her about it and she said no. it would give away my identity she said. So much for that idea.

When I putted on the costume something weird happened. I suddenly sprouted cat ears and a tail! It's probably genetics. And I had also had a bell like Mew Ichigo used! I showed this to mum and she said the same thing. "It's probably genetics."

Maybe my costume is realistic after all. But I still have to type up the report.


	6. the interview nya

Ok, lots of you people are asking the same questions over and over again. The answer of one question (why doesn't Kish stay?) is in this chapter because I can relate that to an alien assassin.

April 15

Kish came over today. Why is he popping in and out I didn't know until I asked him. And I asked him some other questions. First question,

Me: Who is Masaya?

Kish: He used to be Ichigo's boyfriend. He was also the leader of the alien race. Ichigo and Masaya went to England together one summer and then Ichigo returned without him. I don't know what happened.

Me: Why did you want to marry mum?

Kish: The path was clear. No human was in between me and Ichigo. Masaya disappeared; Ryou wasn't interested in Ichigo romantically, and all the other guys Ichigo wasn't interested in. Besides, I only have for Ichigo.

Now I'm going to skip over some mushy questions. Maybe I should have asked mum but then again, she would probably cry over some of these responses I'm getting. This question seems safe to write down.

Me: Why are you always popping in and out of our house?

Kish: It's my job. I have to work overtime trying to keep down some of the alien rebellions. I visit you every time I can, honestly.

Me: Why don't just stay in our house and live here? You can just commute back and forth. And what alien rebellions?

Kish: That's secret info I'm not supposed to tell you. But I can tell you that living here would endanger you and Ichigo.

Me: Why?

Kish: You aren't supposed to know! Shut your pie hole!

Me: ok ok! Just one last question. Do you and mum still talk together anymore?

Kish: Oh yes! And much more! He licked his lips.

I think I know what he means but I won't write it here. It's like: eeeeeeewwwwwww! And I figured out that the clothes he gave me are alien clothes. Why did he give me that?

Kish wanted to stay here tonight. He said he is too tired to go back home tonight. Why doesn't he just use his teleporter? He has one.

Whew! That's the longest chapter yet. I think. HAPPY SPRING BREAK!


	7. Yumi

I'm not a very fast typer and I have limited time to type chapters. That is why they are short! Please forgive me!

April 18

It has been a busy 3 days. Kish doesn't in anymore (which I don't mind) but mum had a surprise for me.

She was pregnant.

"WHAT?" I said. Why hadn't she told me in those 3 days anyway? "I know. I just found out on my doctor's appointment this morning." "But how did you get err..." I still wasn't used to the idea. "When Kish stayed over a couple days ago, we did a little 'something' and that lead to this." She pointed to her belly.

Ugh, I'm still not used to sexual terms. But yesterday night I went with Yumi to her pool party.

Yumi is my friend since 1st grade. She was always a good friend and is filthy rich. And her mom, Minto, is really nice too. Mum knows Minto and they're best friends too. Minto used to be a Mew but she retired, like mum. I never knew if Yumi was a Mew.

When Yumi asked me if I was going to her pool party 2 days ago, I almost said no for 2 reasons:

1.) I can't swim

2.) I can't hide my alien ears in the water.

But I said yes because I didn't want to hurt Yumi's feelings and it might be fun. The swimming part I don't know what to do but mum knew what to do for the 2nd part.

"You can wear a swim cap." She said. "But mum! That would make me look nerdish or something." "That would be better than having your ear stick out of the water and reveal your secret." That was right. So I bought a pink swim cap the next day.

When I got there, Yumi was waiting for me. "Come on into the pool!" she jumped in and splashed water on me! "Ok but let me just get my swimsuit and swim cap on." I heard her mutter "swim cap?"

When I got that done I slipped into the pool. I didn't jump because that would result in my swim cap flying off. I just stood there in the shallow end while Yumi was swimming around. "What's wrong?" "I can't swim Yumi." She laughed, just as I feared. "I'll show you how!" Yumi grabbed my hand and pulled me underwater! I couldn't see for a moment but then she brought me back up. "There! That's it!" "Really?" I asked. "Yes! Except for a near drowning experience!" we both laughed.

We played a few games of Marco polo ("it would be more funner if more people could come, but you're the only one I invited.") and did 'gymnastics' in the water. We had 30 minutes of the pool party left so we decided to have a cannonball contest. "The one who gets the biggest splash and such is the winner" and that moment, Minto came out to check on us. "What are you girls doing?" she asked. "We are having a cannonball contest! Watch this mom!" Yumi got on the dive board and jumped! SPLASH! Her wave knocked me over! "Ha!" I said. "I can do better than that!" I got on the dive board and jumped. But I forgot that jumping would result in my swim cap flying off. But I think I won the contest anyway. SPLASH! I looked up. "HA! I did a better cannonball than you Yumi!" she just stood there gawking. "Your… ears….." I ran my fingers over them. "AHH! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I covered my ears. Yumi screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS YOU... YOU... ALIEN!" I began to cry. "Yumi, please, I--" I was cut off by a roar. A…. mutant lizard? "What?" Minto looked shocked. "A Chimera Animal!" "A what?" I said. Yumi ran toward the thing. "YUMI!" she said "MEW MINT METAMORPHOSIS!" _Yumi? A Mew?_ Yes, she is! And she looks just like Mew Mint except Yumi has braids. Actually, she probably is like her. Too bad the lizard knocked her down while doing her 'ribbon mint gust!' I needed to help Yumi! "MEW SAKURA METAMORPHOSIS!" but I fell into the water after I transformed. Yumi looked surprised. "Sakura…" "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" the lizard fell into the pool, making me soaked, again. "Let me finish it off!" she pointed her bow and the lizard. "RIBBON MINT GUST!" the lizard roared then shrank. There was a jellyfish that floated away. "Poor lizard, I hope it can swim." I said.

Like I said, busy day.

Phew! Long chapter! HAPPY NOW! Sorry! I'm just tired.

I made this yesterday but I couldn't get in because of an error. Arg! Stupid error!


	8. more flying lessons

Maybe I should start a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. But I own everything else.

April 20

Yumi visited me today. She wanted to talk to me about being a Mew and stuff.

It turns out that unlike my mom, Minto told Yumi about her powers right away. Minto also married someone named Keiji who died when Yumi was born. No one knew how he died, not even Minto. Yumi had been practicing her powers and keeping them a secret from me. That's fair because I have been keeping my heritage a secret too.

"But how did you get the ears anyway?" Yumi asked. "My dad is Kish, an alien." She totally freaked out when is said that. "KISH! Isn't he the alien my mom and your mom battled?" "Yeah yeah. In fact, He's talking to mum in the other room." I pointed to mum's room. "What are they talking about?" I shrugged. But I became curios on what are they saying. I put my ears to the door. Since my ears were alien, they have better hearing.

"Don't you remember the last time you gave her flying lessons?"

"I remember, but I think that she's up for it now."

"But she has her friend here! I don't think that she knows the truth!"

"Yes she does! In fact, she is a Mew!"

"Still, Sakura was knocked out for 6 hours!"

"This time, I'll be careful!"

"Sure?"

"Yes!"

The door opened and I got smacked into the wall. "Yumi? Where is Sakura?" "Right over there Mrs. Momomiya." Mum and Kish looked at me. "You weren't supposed to eavesdrop."

After I got straighten out, Kish brought me outside. "You'll going to learn how to fly again." I was expecting him to say that due to what I heard from listening in. "last time I tried to fly I got bruises here." I pointed to my arm. "here." I pointed to my head. "here." I pointed to my right shoulder. "And here." I pointed to my left hip. Yumi examined the last bruise. "That isn't a bruise Sakura. It looks like a mew mark." "A what?" Kish flew down. "A mew mark is a mark that shows that the person is a mew. Let me look at it." he flipped me over and touches the mark. Unfortunately, he touched something else that he isn't supposed to.

"KYAA! PERVERT!" I smacked Kish in the cheek. Kish now has a mark of his own on his face. "you aren't supposed to smack your father!" "WELL YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TOUCH MY BUTT." I was going to strike again when Yumi pulled me back. "Calm down Sakura. It was just an accident. And your ears popped up" I covered them. "Can I have scotch tape?"

Kish began to teach me how to fly. "Aliens like us would've learned how to fly at a very young age. Since you didn't discover your powers until some time before you might have some difficulty. Jump." I jumped. Like last time, I floated gently, and then crashed. But this time Yumi caught so I wasn't knocked unconscious for 6 hours. Yumi fell over from my weight and I obtained another bruise for my bruise collection anyway. "You're not doing it right. Jump again." I jumped and I flew a little longer. But I fell just the same. "Kish, if I keep doing this I'll break a bone sooner or later." "But honey, you flew a little longer that time." Kish paused for a moment. "How about if I gave you a life and death situation." He got out 2 swords and lunged at me. I dodged. He keeps slashing his swords at me and I kept on jumping. Then I got trapped in a corner. Kish thrusted his sword at me and I jumped. I braced myself for a crash……. But it never came. Instead, I was floating! "Yea!" I tried to move but I couldn't. Kish sighed. "We need to work on that too." _Then_ I fell.

I spent the rest of the time Kish was here trying to move around and stuff. Yumi was impressed that I can fly. Or at least float. "I wish I can fly too." But does she want to be an alien, or at least half?

When Kish left, I could fly for about 10 minutes and could steer around slowly. Yumi said, "Next time Kish leaves, let's follow him." That made me wonders where does Kish go?


	9. Kish in Yukyro Village

I have decided to not use the diary format for this and my future chapters. It's easier to write with a POV. And if Ichigo is pregnant for 9 months then you would have to wait a loooooooooooooooong time for the baby.

Sakura's POV

"Mum? When is the next time Kish comes over?" I asked. "I don't know. It could be in a few hours or could be next week. He comes at his own pace." Mum smiled. "You seem to be taking a liking in Kish's visits. Is the flying lessons coming along?" "Yea, it's coming along fine." Kish had told me to practice flying everyday and I'll get better at it. Everyday before I go to school I fly around the place. I'm on spring break though so I don't have school. I'm just afraid that I'll fall down on something unpleasant or someone will recognize me. That's why I wear the alien clothes Kish gave me. No one had seen my wearing my alien clothes and I feel for comfortable flying in it. Flying is FUN!

When I landed in my backyard to go inside I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around. Kish! "What are you doing here?" "I was watching you fly. I have to say that you've improved. And you look pretty in the clothes I gave you." I was scared to death. What if someone saw me? Kish continued, "Oh look, there's your boyfriend coming around the corner." He's right! Washi was walking his dog and coming towards my house! "Go!" I said to Kish. "As you wish honey." He flew away. I was going to follow him but what about Washi? He would see me. I just hope that Washi would go away.

He didn't. Instead, while he was passing by our house, he got a biiiiiig look at me. We just stood there looking at each other. I couldn't move. Finally, I flew up to follow Kish._ I can never face Washi again. So much for the prom._

I kept on following Kish until I got tired. I can only fly for 10 minutes apiece so I have to take short breaks in order to keep up with him. He was a faster flyer anyway. Eventually I got too tired to carry on. I rested so much that it was afternoon when I got up and flew on. By that time I lost track of Kish completely. I decided to just fly around and look for him. I did that for like 5 minutes and I saw……. A village! That's where Kish might have gone. I flew there.

The village was a village for aliens. _Good thing I wore my alien clothes or I would've stood out. _I walked around the village. There was a sign that says YUKYRO VILLAGE. I never heard of Yukyro Village. Maybe it's new. Someone tugged on my ribbon. It was a little alien kid. "Are you lost miss?" "Not really." I knelt down. "Can you tell me about Yukyro Village?" he nodded. "Yukyro Village is a village for aliens that want to live above the ground. There are other villages like this but this one is the first and the biggest one." "I have one more question. Does anyone name Kish live here?" he suddenly smiled at this. "He is 1 of the 3 law enforcers! Along with Tart and my daddy!" _If he had other people working with him, how can he have not so much time to visit me?_ "Thank you, err, what's your name?" "My name is Oko! Bye bye!" He went to play with some other alien kids. _They look so happy and care-free. I wonder if they know how to fly?_

I was interrupted by someone yelling, "It isn't fair! We were here first, we should have this planet! Death to all humans! No more living in the underground for us!" The guy yelling that was yet another alien. He had yellow hair with black tiger stripes in it. There was an alien with orange hair that was putting glowing handcuffs on him. "No use denying it Tigre. We know you and your men slaughtered a group of human children." The orange haired alien pushed Tigre away. I followed them.

The alien put Tigre in a building I'm supposing is a jail in alien terms. I kept on following the 'police' alien into what look like his house. Wait, if he's a law enforcer, then maybe he's with Kish! I peeked into the window. There were 3 aliens. The orange haired one, a purple haired one, and Kish! They were talking.

"I caught the rebellion leader." (Tart)

"So I heard you could've made less noise." (Kish)

"He wouldn't cooperate." (Tart)

"Of course! No one I know would stay quiet if they were going to prison." (Kish)

"But he'll get out again." (Tart)

"Like always. Why don't we just put him away?" (Pie)

"We aren't allowed to. You know that." (Kish)

"It would be easier if we could." (Pie)

(Pause)

"So how are you Kish?" (Pie)

"I'm fine. But you know that this job prevents me from visiting Sakura." (Kish)

I stumbled backward from that response. Then Kish walks to the window to look for what made the noise. "It's nothing." Then he strolls back and continued talking. Mostly about their family and jobs. I got mentioned a lot by Kish. But I didn't notice a shadow over me…….

Me: another thing I like about POV's is that I can have a cliffy!


	10. alien assassin!

Hehehehe…. I'm leaving off the cliffie.

The last Chapter: _I stumbled backward from that response. Then Kish walks to the window to look for what made the noise. "It's nothing." Then he strolls back and continued talking. Mostly about their family and jobs. I got mentioned a lot by Kish. But I didn't notice a shadow over me_…….

Sakura's POV

The next thing I knew it there was somebody that slashed my neck! I touched it and it bleed. If I don't medical attention, I might die! The only thing to do to is to talk to Kish even though I might get grounded by mum later. I knocked on the door……. And someone yanked me away! I tried to scream but the guy covered my mouth! I got a good look at him and saw that this guy is an alien too, but he has black hair and red eyes. (Me: ooh! Scary!) He spoke to me. "Don't waste your breath, you won't be living for another second." He held up his knife already glistening with my blood ready to strike. There was only one thing to do. "MEW SAKURA METAMORPHOSIS!"

As I started transforming, the alien looked surprised. If he was going to kill me at least he ought to know that I'm a Mew. "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" There was the pink stream of light that was my attack coming from my bell to the alien. It hit him but he didn't look dazed. "Heh. Is that all you can do? Pitiful." He lunged at me. I dodged it. This is like the 'flying lesson' Kish taught. The life-and-death situation. I have to jump around like the last time. I can tell that the alien was getting frustrated. "stop jumping around. What are you, chicken?" Then he got me cornered. I remembered when Kish gotten me cornered. When he lunged again I floated up and kicked him in the chin. That got to hurt. The alien fell down on his back. This was now probably my only chance to defeat this guy. "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" The alien disappear! I thought there would be a body or something. Suddenly I realized something.

The whole Yukyro Village was watching me battle the whole entire time! They were looking at me bewildered. Oko stepped forward. I stepped back. Then Kish appeared. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" I didn't say anything. He walked towards me. "Come on." He teleported me somewhere.

We teleported to his house. Kish put me down. "What were you doing? You weren't supposed to be here!" "Why aren't I supposed to be here?" Kish sighed. "I told you that my job would endanger you if I lived with you. There are some people that want to kill me and everyone I'm close to. They would do that because they are people that believe that earth is rightfully theirs. They were the one involved in the alien rebellions. They hate me for arresting them." (Me: I don't know how to explain this well…..) "the person that tried to kill you as a well known alien assassin. Name's Pantheres. Did he get you anywhere?" I nodded and pointed to the area where he slashed me. Kish looked at it. "It's still bleeding. He must have coated his knife with _Kumpat _poisoning." I glared at him. "It's a poisonous plant native to our home world. It makes the wound bleed enough to kill someone." I touched my wound and had my fingers covered in blood. Kish shuffled though something in his drawer. "Here." He tossed something to me. It was a jar with black powder in it. "apply a pinch of this to some water and rub the water one your wound." I stared at the jar. It had some writing on it. Maybe alien writing. Kish grabbed my arm and teleported.

Me: ok, the ending was a little rushed. I had to wash the dishes.


	11. Sakura and Yumi

I think I update too quickly. Is that bad?

Yumi's POV

I went to Sakura's house today for her to tell me some news "WHAT? You went to Kish's Village and you didn't tell me!" "If I had stopped for you, I would've lost sight of Kish and I would've never gotten to Yukyro Village by following him." I thought about that for a moment. "Yea…. You're right. But next time you go to the village bring me with you." Sakura shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever go there again." "WHAT!" I yelled. Sakura explained what happened there, about the alien assassin. She also told me about the _Kumpat _medicine Kish gave her. "The medicine is actually working. The wound doesn't bleed anymore." She showed me the scar. It was still red but it doesn't bleed. I touched it and Sakura yelped. "Please don't touch there. It still hurts like heck." "Sorry." I muttered. We just stood there for a while. Then I noticed something. "What's this?" I grabbed a sheet of paper. The title reads: The Tokyo Mew Mews. "That's my project for my English class. You can read it if you want." Sakura went downstairs for something. I read her project.

The Tokyo Mew Mews

By Sakura Momomiya

The Tokyo Mew Mews are a group of girls that fight crimes and aliens. They have not appeared for quite some time but there hadn't been any enemies to fight either.

There are 5 members in The Tokyo Mew Mew group: Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint, (Yumi: that's my mom! ) Mew Lettuce, Mew Pudding, and Mew Zakuro. Each of them are infused with an animal. Mew Ichigo a cat, Mew Mint a bird, Mew Lettuce a porpoise, Mew Pudding a monkey, and Mew Zakuro a wolf. The animals they are infused with are endangered. They have abilities they have like the animal they have. Like Mew Ichigo can land on her feet and Mew Mint can fly. The Mews also have special attacks they use along with their weapons. Mew Ichigo has the Strawberry Bell and attacks with a 'Ribbon Strawberry Check' and sometimes a 'Ribbon Strawberry Check Surprise' for more tougher foes. Mew Mint has the Mint Arrow and uses a 'Ribbon Mint Echo', Mew Lettuce's weapon is the Lettuce Castanets and fight with her 'Ribbon Lettuce Rush', Mew Pudding uses her Pudding Rings and has the 'Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno' attack and lastly, Mew Zakuro has her Zakuro Whip as her weapon and strikes with a 'Ribbon Zakuro's Pure'. All of these attacks are enough to knock down any enemy.

The main enemy of The Tokyo Mew Mews is the aliens. The 3 aliens that attack them most often are Kish, Pie, and Tart. They use assorted mutant animals to do their bidding. Sometimes, they do things that endangered the environment and humans. Then The Tokyo Mew Mews use the Mew Aqua to clean it up. The aliens also has a leader known as Deep Blue. In the final battle, Mew Ichigo defeated Deep Blue. Since then, the aliens and humans lived in peace thanks to The Tokyo Mew Mews.

Sakura came in carrying something. "So how do like the essay?" she asked. I could tell she was nervous of my answer because her alien ears had popped up. "Um, I liked it! It was very good!" Sakura beamed. "Hey, Yumi, I want to show you something." She unfolded the thing she was carrying (which looked like a costume) and putted it on. She looked like Mew Ichigo. "Who made that costume for you?" "Miss Lettuce." _I wonder who's that? _I stared at Sakura. I fell back. "OMG! What's with the ears!" Sakura felt her cat ears. "I don't know. Maybe it's genetics." I walked up to her and rubbed her ears. Ohhhhh they're so soft! "What are you doing Yumi!" I stepped back. "sorry! I had the urge to touch them. Maybe you should take off the costume." Sakura paused for a moment then left to change. I just lied on her bed.

When she came back I was still lying on her bed. Sakura sat on the bed next to me. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" I sat up. "Remember how we became friends?" I said.

FLASHBACK

_I walked into the classroom on the first day of school and the first day of first grade. I didn't know anybody so I was scared. Everything was too strange. When Mom came to pick me up she ask me how was school. I said strange. Mom said not to judged school just by the first day. She said that later I'll get used to school and may even like it. I doubted that. the doorbell rang and Mom opened it. In stepped a woman with dark pink hair and a girl that I recognized from school. Mom and the other woman shooed us outside because they had some important business to take care of. I said "Hi my name Yumi what's yours?" The girl said Sakura. I showed her the pool and invited her to swim but she said no. so I sat next to Sakura and talked to each other. We found out that each of us had no dad and lots of other stuff in common. "do you want to be friends?" Sakura asked. I said yes._

END FLASHBACK

Sakura nodded. "I remember." I continued. "We became friends because we had no fathers. But now yours has come back that makes us a similarity short. And I can't have my father back because he's…. he's…." I had to hold back a tear. Sakura patted my back. "it's alright. Even if my father had come back we gotten one more similarity. We are both Mews and being in a Mew group makes a rather strong bond between us." That is true I thought. "You're right." I said. We just sat there on the bed. Then Sakura became alert. "Did you hear that?" I try to listen to whatever Sakura heard. "No. What?" She looked though a window. Then turned pale. "Yumi, get outside with me. There's a kid who had just seen and heard everything, including our secrets!"

Mwahahahaha! Another cliffie! I'm soooooooo evil! fans repeatedly bash my head Gah!

Is the pairing Lettuce**X**Ryou good? I'm planning to use it.


	12. who are you?

Hi! New chappie! To start of the cliffy last time. :)

Sakura's POV

I was looking for the girl who saw everything. My alien ears, everything. Where could that kid go? And how did she run away so fast? "Ummm, little kid? Where are you? Don't be afraid, we just want to talk to you." I heard a rustle above my head, then a crash. Yumi said, "Found her! She's over here!" I ran over there. Where Yumi said the she was is a little girl, about 9 or so, with blonde hair and green streaks. "Are you all right?" I asked. The little girl just shivered. Yumi putted her jacket on her but the girl still shivered. "Maybe we should get her inside." I said. Yumi nodded and picked her up. We went into my home.

Inside, we wrapped the girl in a blanket and gave her some hot chocolate. She still shivered. "I don't what's wrong with her, she hasn't said a word since we found her." I said to mum. The girl look at us with big eyes. Mum tried talking to her. "Hello. What's your name?" She just stared. "Maybe she's mute." Mum said. Suddenly, the girl smiled. She looks really cute smiling. "I guess that's right." I said. I went to get some clothes for her because her clothes were covered in mud.

I came back with the clothes. The clothes were clothes I had when I was 9 years old. I went to the room the girl was kept and discovered that she was up and about. She was looking at the TV and some books like she had never seen them before. Yumi was trying to get her to speak and mum was cooking dinner. I showed the girl the clothes I brought her and her face lit up. She grabbed them and ran to the bathroom to change. I just there in shock. Where had the little girl come from where even a bunch of clothes made her happy? She better not be mute for long because I have questions to ask her. Just then the girl came back wearing the clothes. She looked very cute indeed. When I told her that she smiled.

The girl stayed over for dinner. She really can't go anywhere else because we don't even know her name. She must have been staved because she ate a lot. Maybe she's an orphan. That would explain a lot of things about her. Yumi had to go home after dinner. I asked her if she wants to take the girl home Yumi said no. Where is the little girl going to go now?

The next morning mum went and called everyone that could take her in. I personally don't want the girl to go because it makes me happy to be around her. She would've been a good little sister (Aside from that fact that she sometimes tug at my ears. That hurts!) but we're too busy to take care of her. Finally mum had to go to work. "Bye honey, take care of the girl." She said before she left. So now we are all alone.

While mum was working I played with the girl. I tried numerous times to make her speak but she just smiled and went on playing with dolls or something like that. It wasn't until when Kish stopped by that the girl spoke. The word was "ALIEN!" I think Kish was a little surprised about that. "You told me that this girl was mute. Instead, she calls me an alien like I was a bug." I don't know what to say. The next thing I knew it the girl hid under a blanket. "Wait, how can she handle me if I'm half-alien and she hides from you?" Kish went to try to comfort the girl but she crawled away still under the blanket. I got her out but one look at Kish and she dived under the blanket again. "Dang it. Kish, I think you need to go away for now." Kish nodded and walked away. I got her out of the blanket again. This time she didn't hide. Now that I discovered that she could talk I needed to ask her some questions. First, "What's your name?" The girl just stared blankly at me. Then the doorbell. I forgot that Miss Lettuce was here to fix mum's fancy dress. Like me, mum is a horrible sewer and pays Miss Lettuce to fix some important stuff. "Hello? Sakura? Are you here?" I guess at that moment she met Kish in the other room because I heard "Why hello Retasu! Long time no see!" The girl hid under the blanket at the sound of Kish's voice. I tried to get her out but she wouldn't. Just then Miss Lettuce came into the room followed by Kish. "Oh, hello Miss Lettuce!" I said. "I'll get mum's dress." I raced upstairs to get mum's dress.

When I came back down with the dress, Miss Lettuce was sitting with the girl sleeping on her lap! Even with Kish standing near her. I was amazed. "Miss Lettuce! How did you convince the girl to come out with Kish standing near? And have her sleep on your lap?" Miss Lettuce blushed. "She came right out when she saw me. She's a sweet child. Who is she?" I had to explain the whole story to Miss Lettuce. When I was done Miss Lettuce asked if she can take in the girl. "She reminds me of Emiko." "Umm Miss Lettuce, who is Emiko?" I asked. I noticed that Kish teleported away. Miss Lettuce sighed. "Emiko was my baby girl. She disappeared at childbirth and her body was found a month later." Tears started forming in her eyes. I better not ask more but Miss Lettuce answered my question. "Emiko had green hair and blue eyes, not blonde hair with green streaks and green eyes." I watched the girl wake up. "If I'm going to keep her, her name is Ginger." I was about to say that the girl wasn't Miss Lettuce's yet but this was the only home she had. And Miss Lettuce seem to love the girl already. "Alright Miss Lettuce, Ginger is yours."

I fashioned her after Rin in Inuyasha. Ginger is a cute name. And sorry if I can't get some people's personality right. O.o

Ican't update as often now because it's the end of spring break. nnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooo!


	13. extra scotch tape helps!

Yay! Lots of reviews! Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! You people are very nice! I'm so happy!

Sakura's POV

The prom is tomorrow. I have my dress but will Washi still talk to me? I wish I knew a love expert. Oh wait! I have an idea!

After I breezed though school (I had a tests and 2 quizzes today. So it wasn't really breezing. O.o) I head straight to the Kosovo martial arts center where Washi trained. I'm planning to ask if he ever saw an alien. It's not a very good idea but it might work. So here I am standing in the doorway. Everyone looks like Washi here. How am I going to recognize him? I looked around for him. After 10 minutes I saw him. He was sparring with somebody. _Ok, now I have to ask him_. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around. "Umm, Washi I was meaning to ask you-" I was interrupted by the guy that Washi was sparring with. "Hey Washi! Cute girlfriend! I'll fight you for her!" Washi blushed. "She isn't really my girlfriend." I heard him mutter "yet." _Yet? That means something now. Do I want to have Washi? _The guy said, "come on, I'll fight you for her. Or do you actually don't like her." I could tell that Washi was getting kind of dissed. Suddenly the guy lunged! Washi lunged back and began the battle… for me? The battle went on for a couple minutes before it got uglier. I should've called a teacher over but it wouldn't be right. Now some kids are chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" that's going to definitely going to get a teacher's attention. I was right. An old guy went over and managed to calm Washi and the other guy. "I believe that you two are supposed to be sparring. What happened that got you both agitated?" None of them spoke for a while. Then the other guy said, "Washi attacked me first. I tried to convince him out of it but he kept on lunging at me." The old guy (which is probably a teacher) looked at Washi. "I'm disappointed at your actions. You didn't honor my instructions. Maybe sitting out will teach you this lesson instead." I stepped forward. "No mister. The other guy attacked first because he wanted me." The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. The teacher turned to the other guy. "Rojo, you have disgusted me. Not only you didn't obey my orders, you lied to a teacher. You will stay out of any activities for the rest of the day." The guy blushed. "Yes mister." The old man clapped his hands. "Now let us resume our sparring." The other guys continued but Washi approached me. "Thank you Sakura. I'm in your debt." I could feel my ears trying to pop out. Good thing I put extra scotch tape on my ears. "Umm, it's nothing." God the ears are going to appear any second. I have to leave! "Bye!" I said to Washi. I ran out of the center…..

…..And ran into Yumi! "Oof!" we both said. And we fell over. Yumi got up first. "Sakura! You won't believe it but I saw a mew mark on Ginger!" I fell over again. "WHAT? Is it really a mew mark?" Yumi grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'll show you!" She dragged me to Miss Lettuce's house.

When we got there Ginger was out front watering the plants. She smiled when she saw us. "Hello Ginger!" Yumi said. "Can you turn around please?" She nodded and turned around. There was a line running down her back. "Um, Yumi, that's not a mew mark. Looks like… a scar." It looked almost like the scar at the back of my neck. Yumi looked confused. "A scar? Who would hurt someone like Ginger?" We both stared at the scar. "Maybe it was an accident." I suggested. Ginger looked at me with fearful eyes. _Ok, maybe it wasn't an accident, maybe someone did hurt her. Maybe hurt her bad enough so she can't speak! _From the looks of Yumi, she was thinking the same thing. "Who did this to you Ginger?" I asked to her, even though I probably wasn't going to get an answer. She ran inside. Yumi and I just stood there. "Yep, someone hurt her so bad that it scared her to even think of it or something." I thought on Yumi's words. That sparked another idea. "Yumi, what if an alien did this to her?" "That could be it." Yumi said. Then I saw a glint in her eyes. "Kish doesn't come by anymore. You'd have to wait until he comes by." Yumi shook her head. "No, not that. Sakura, you're going to take me to Yukyro Village."

Cliffie time! Ha ha!

and for lil-kudo, here's a helpful chart for you:

Ichigo-ZoeyMint(o)-Corina Lettuce-Bridget Pudding-Kikki Zakuro-Renee Kish(u)-Dren Ryou-Elliot

Keiichrio-Wesley (i can't spell!) Masaya-Mark

this should be heplful to you...


	14. returning

Sakura's POV

The next day Yumi and I get ready to go to Yukyro Village. By getting ready meant to tell our parents that we were going to the library to study (they believe anything that has to do with school) putting on my alien clothes, and Yumi telling me that we'd be bringing Ginger along. "We don't need to bring Ginger!" I said. "Kish wouldn't know who done this to her unless he sees the scar." She replied. Yeah right, it's just an excuse to see Yukyro Village. But nothing I said would change her mind. Eventually, I gave up.

Now that we were all 'set' where do we begin? "Yumi, I don't remember the way." I told her. Yumi shrugged. "Just try, it'll come back to you." I tried and the first thing I remembered about the trip was that I had to fly into a forest. "This way."

Now that we were in the _right_ forest I tried to navigate my way around the trees. "I'm sure it was this way. No wait! Maybe it was this way." Ginger was holding onto one of my ribbon. "Come on Sakura! It doesn't take long to decide if we go left or right." I sighed. "Just give me a second. I'll fly up and look around." I flew up……… and saw nothing. "See anything?" Maybe if I looked around more I'll find it. Or I could fly off and leave Yumi in the forest. Oops, what about Ginger? HONK HONK!

It was a wave of geese coming to me! I weaved and danced around to make sure I wasn't going to get clobbered by them. But I swear that one or two geese bit my ear. Finally the massive attack of the geese was over. I was relived. Wait! There's the village! "Hey Yumi! I found it!" She didn't answer. I heard huffing and saw Yumi running below me with Ginger. "You didn't have to fly ahead of us! We almost lost you!" I didn't care. All I want was to go to the village before I fall. Oh no…….. CRASH!

10 minutes later

We have arrived at Yukyro Village! It feels strange to be back here. We entered the village.

Everywhere, people were staring at us. Ginger held even closer to me and Yumi stayed a little closer to me than usual. I have to reach Kish's house or something bad will happen. "Sakura?" I turned around. "What?" She pointed ahead of me. Ahead of me were angry looking alien holding rocks. "Oh crud." And so began the rock-throwing-at-me-and-Yumi-and-Ginger. We ran for our lives. I managed to dodged most of the rock and Yumi had a couple hit her but kept on going. But Ginger got hit in the head by a rock and fell unconscious. "No! Ginger!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her. I went slower and got hit by rocks more often. "Into the bushes!" I dove into there and Yumi went after me. I checked the pulse. _Good, it's still there._ Suddenly the rock tossing stopped. "What happened out there?" Yumi asked. I didn't want to peek out but my curiosity got better of me. Outside the bushes was Kish! He was slashing rocks and cutting them in half! The other aliens looked afraid and soon went to do their own business. Kish walked over to the bush. "Sakura! What are you doing here?" I just sat there. "We discovered a scar on Ginger's back I want to know who did this to her." Yumi said. Kish looked at her, then at Ginger. He picked her up and walked away. Yumi and I followed him.

Kish arrived to a hut. When we entered it smells of herbs and stuff. Inside was an alien woman with long purple hair. She was beautiful. She looked. "Kish, that is a human girl. Do you except me to heal her?" "Yes." The woman scowled. She took Ginger and laid her on a bed. The woman looked at us. "Leave. This girl will be fine. I work better alone." She was rather cold when she said that. Kish left so did Yumi and I. But instead of us following Kish, Yumi decided t spy though the alien's window. "What are you doing Yumi?" "Shh." She pointed though the window. I crouched down and peeked though the window too.

The alien woman had putted some salve on the spot where the rock hit Ginger. She also putted some salve on Ginger's scar. Then she began to dance. And there was a purple glow around her. We stared in awe until the purple glow went out. I was almost blinded by the sudden change. When I could see colors again and not just purple the alien was staring at me and Yumi! She walked over to the window. "I told you to go away! You human girls are very annoying. Now leave or I'll kill this patient." She pointed to Ginger. I had no choice but to leave. That alien is really mean so how can she be a healer or something?

"Where did Kish go?" Yumi asked. I shrugged. Everyone is still staring at us while we try to find Kish but they didn't toss anymore rocks. Then I heard someone call my name. "Sakura." I turned to Yumi. "Did you call my name?" She shook her head. "Sakura, over here!" I turned to the voice…. And there was Oko! "Sakura! Follow me!" He ran of into a forest. "Who's that guy?" Yumi asked. "Just follow me." I said to her. We followed Oko wherever he was leading us.

Oko lead us to a tree house or something like that. There were some alien kids flying up and down and some others playing with a ball. "What's this place Oko?" I said to him. He smiled. "It's the Juniors' Fort." Yumi scoffed. "What kind of name is Juniors?" I glared at her. "Why did you bring us here?" Oko and the other alien kids stopped playing. "Because we would want to know how to be Mews!" I almost fell down. "Now wait, you really can't learn to be a Mew. For one thing, I don't think boys can be a mew." Oko laughed. "It's not us who want to mews. It's these two." 2 alien girls came forth. One looked about 10 and had long purple hair and the other one had tan hair in a ponytail. "This one is Momoka-chan, my sister, and the other one is Latika." Momoka looked familiar. "Momoka, are you related to the healer woman by any chance." She jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes! Razz is my mother!" So the healer's name must be Razz. "So you want to learn how to be a Mew, well umm, Yumi! You tell them!" "What! Why me!" "Because you were a mew longer!" "Oh alright!" She turned to face to alien kid audience. (Which were only 5 aliens) "Now, umm, to be a mew, umm, you must be infused with an animal! Yeah! That's it!" Then for the next couple of minutes or something she kept on blabbering on how to be a mew. The aliens were really listening. It was only 10 minutes later when things got spiced up.

I was walking around because I got bored then I saw….. A Chimera Animal! "MEW MEW SAKURA METAMORPHISIS!" I transformed into Mew Sakura to take on the monster. Yumi must have heard me transform so she did the same. "MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHISIS!" the Chimera saw me first and lunged at me claws outstretched. "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" It didn't fall down but instead went though it and so did the Chimera. "Yumi! This one is an illusion!" Yumi did a 'ribbon mint gust' at another one. It went though it too. Now I could see that there were thousands of them. "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" I tried to aim that at all of the Chimeras (illusions) but all I managed to knock out 2 of them. "RIBBON MINT GUST!" yet again, only 2 were gone. "Dang it which is the real one?" Someone tossed a rock at hit a Chimera with a thonk! "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" "RIBBON MINT GUST!" We aimed those attacks at the real one. The Chimera fell and vanished. "Well, we did it. I'm beat." I looked at the alien kids. "Who's the one who tossed the rock?" The kids looked at each other. "I'm sure it was Momoka but where is she?" Oko said. "Yumi, guard the kids, I'll look for Momoka." I ran off.

I wandered in the forest for a long time until I saw footprints. Not alien footprints but they would lead somewhere. I followed them. They lead to……… another Chimera! It was the same one we defeated. Or so we thought. "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" the Chimera finally disappears and became a wolf cub and a Chimera parasite. The wolf cub ran away but the parasite floated around. I grabbed it and continued to look for Momoka. But I didn't have to look far because she was in a tree unconscious. I floated there and lifted her up. She was lighter than I thought. Then I heard a voice. _You have interfered with my plans too often. _"What? Who are you?" the voice laughed. _That is not important but if you insist, I am Deep Blue. _Where had I heard the name before? _Don't fight. Or you will be thoroughly destroyed. _I wasn't scared. Well, ok, maybe a little bit. "Come out and fight." I said to no one. The voice/Deep Blue remained silent. I must be going crazy. Oh well, I'll bring Momoka back to the tree house.

When I returned Yumi was gone. "Where did she went?" I asked them. Oko said, "She went to Kish so she can return home. She said something about a prom." Oh no! The prom! "I have to get back!"

Little rushed at the end because I got a little tired of the chap.

I'll consider your idea about the chapter Tokyo mew girl!


	15. the prom and cat couples

I have been reading some stories and now I'm confused. Does the aliens originally live on earth but got forced underground or they come from another planet?

Sakura's POV

I ran to Kish's place. But first I stopped by Razz's hut. There was Ginger lying on the bed. She was still unconscious. I picked her up by the arm and dragged her. Razz looked at me and said, "You better not drag her like that. I'll pick her up." She walked over and picked her up. "Where to go?" She asked. "Kish's place." Razz nodded and walked out the door. I followed her because I have no idea where it is.

When I arrived I went to Kish who was eating something strange. He turned to me. "Sakura, I haven't seen you for the whole afternoon. Where were you?" I explained the whole story with the Juniors and such. "I need to get back home so I could send Ginger home to Miss Lettuce and I could get to the prom and" I stopped so Kish wouldn't know about my date with Washi. "Anyway, can you get me back home?" Kish smiled. "Ahhh, Sakura, you can teleport you know that?" I knew that aliens could teleport but could I? "How?" "You just think about the place where you want to be. Easy." I thought about my home. And Mum. Wait, why don't I just teleport to Miss Lettuce's house and drop off Ginger there? "Oh, and if you want to bring someone along," Kish said pointing to Ginger, "You have to have contact with them." Ok, I was already doing that. Think of Miss Lettuce and her husband Ryou…….. The world suddenly got very shiny.

The next thing knew I dropped onto Miss Lettuce's house! On the roof! Miss Lettuce was gardening on the garden below. I jumped down and walked over to her. "Umm, Miss Lettuce, here's Ginger." After I gave her to Miss Lettuce I ran home. She can get very angry and I don't want to know how mad she can get.

I ran home (not teleport because I'm not doing that in front of people) to get my dress on. There's only 2 minutes left before the prom. If I'm late I….. Never mind. I ran upstairs and immediately looked for my dress that I was going to wear. But I can't find it! "Ahh! I can't find my dress! And I spent 1000 yens on that!" (1000 yens is about $10) Just at that moment mum came in. "Honey? Is there something wrong?" I continued looking for my dress. "Are you looking for your dress?" she asked. I nodded and began looking under my bed. Mum left. Maybe she had my dress somewhere. I waited and 3 minutes after the prom was supposed to start mum came back in again this time holding a dusty box. "Here, Sakura. I want you to wear this tonight." I opened the box and inside was a pretty red dress. "It's so kawaii! Mum where did you get this?" "I got it from a friend a long time ago. Now hurry up and get dressed. We don't want to be as late as it is." I undressed and redressed with mum's dress (when she was out of the room.) and ran to the car.

Note: That dress Ichigo gave to Sakura was the same dress that Ryou gave to Ichigo at TMM episode 6.

AT THE PROM 13 MINUTES LATE

"What amazes me is that this school prom is in a park. Are you sure that it's here?" "Yes mum. Can I get out now?" Mum nodded and I got out of the car. I immediately looked for Washi. I saw him waiting for me. "Sorry Washi. I was late because I, err, almost forgot about this." "Don't worry, I arrived a little late too." The DJ started playing something. "Care to dance Sakura?" I took his hand and started to dance. Good thing that Yumi taught me how to dance a little so I could save myself from embarrassment. But it didn't stop me from falling down once and getting grass stains on my knee. "Dang" I muttered to myself. Washi didn't seem to notice. "Let me help you up." I stood up with his help and stood there brushing off grass and bits of dirt. The DJ put up a different tune and instead of dancing, I took a break. I was drinking some punch and munching on some chips when I heard a "Help!" No one here looked like they were in trouble. So who was it then? "Help me please!" I couldn't help it but follow the source of the voice.

I looked all over the park but I didn't know who said "help" still. Maybe if I un-tape my alien ears I could listen better. I hid behind a tree and un-taped my ears. Now I could hear well. And voice came from the bushes! I looked though there…..

…..and saw a chimera animal! Plus a black cat. "MEW MEW SAKURA METAMORPHISIS!" I have to defeat this thing! "Please don't hurt him! He's my mate!" Wait, was this cat talking to me? The Chimera knocked me into the air and I fell on my feet. "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" But nothing happened. Then I saw why. The cat was biting my leg. "I'm not going to let you hurt him!" I jumped out of the way of another attack. "This is not going to hurt him." The cat still held. "It will restore him back to normal!" the cat finally let go. "If you say so." I held up my bell. "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" this time, it worked and like I said it would. The chimera animal disappeared and left a white cat. "Thank you. We are forever in your debt." "It's nothing." I said while I turned back to normal. As I walked out of the bushes the cats followed me. "I need to go to the prom." The cats followed me still. "Why do you still follow me?" I said. The black cat replied, "We like you a lot and we're wondering if we can stay with you." The white cat added, "Our former friend treated us like toys and not cats." I didn't care anymore because when I returned to the prom area the people were already leaving. Including Washi. "You can stay if you stay out of trouble. Got it?" "Ok!" the cats mewed.


	16. NA NO DA!

Update time! NYA!

Sakura's POV

I sat down by a tree and waited for mum to pick me up. And waited. And waited. And waited. "What are you doing?" said the black cat. "I'm waiting for mum to take me home. It's too far to walk home." I sat up. "What are your names anyway?" "I'm Yin!" "And I'm Yang!" the two cat answered. So the black one is Yin and Yang is the white one. Yin and Yang! They must be close or something. We waited for another 5 minutes until I decided to teleport home. Yang hopped into my arm but Yin stayed put. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Is this teleporting safe?" This cat is too cautious for her own good. "Yes it's fine! Anything I do is fine!" I touched her before she could say anything and teleported with no one watching but the cats and I.

When everything was in focus again I was home. The cats were ok but I think that Yin was a little scared. Mum's car wasn't in the driveway so she must be off somewhere. Hopefully not to the prom site. "Come on Yin and Yang, follow me." I walked to my house but I stopped. _I should check the mail. _First, I put the cats inside my house hoping that they won't do anything bad in there, and checked the mail box. Inside was spam, spam, a coupon for something, more spam, and a magazine. Nothing for me. I went into the house and looked at the spam anyway. The cats were playing with each other and then turned there attention to the other pieces of spam. I then read the magazine after I was finished with it. The magazine was about fashion or something. Then I heard them meow. They were looking at a page of the spam. "There are us!" Yang said. I looked at what he was looking at. There was Yin and Yang indeed. It appears to be a lost-and-found ad. It reads:

Have you seen these cats?

Last seen in Cherry Blossom Park

If found please tell:

Fala Fon

24 Cray Street

I read the ad over and over again. Meanwhile Yang was squealing and rolling about. "I'm famous! I'm famous! Yea!" I stared at him with disbelief. "Don't worry, he acts childish at times but he's really sweet." Yin said. Now he's rolling on the magazine and getting some fur on it. I snatched it away. "Yang, the only reason Fala put this ad up is that she wants you to come back home. She really cares about you." The 2 cats looked at me. "Really. Putting up these kinds of ads costs a lot of money. You have to return anyway because I found you." They shuddered at the thought. "You said that you won't return us!" said Yang. Right then Yin started clawing the couch and Yang shedded fur everywhere. "Stop you two! Stop it!" They stopped doing whatever they were doing. "Fala's very worried about you. If you two won't cooperate, I'll bring you back anyway." That didn't do much to them because they continued wrecking the house again. "Really! What will you take so that you both allow me to bring you back to Fala?" The cats thought for a moment. Then Yin spoke up. "We'll go back on one condition. Tell Fala how to treat us better." Yang added, "Like not treating us like toys." Now that wasn't the best solution because that will say that I can talk to cats. But maybe Fala won't catch on. "Fine! I'll bring you guys back and tell Fala what you said!" The cats meowed in satisfaction.

The next day mum still wasn't home. Maybe she got lost or something. She's that absent-minded. That won't matter because I'll be out for the most of the day returning that cats. I ate breakfast and looked for the cats. It took me a while but I found Yin under the refrigerator. And then found Yang on top of the refrigerator. I picked them up and wrapped them in a blanket because it was a little nippy outside.

AT 24 CRAY STREET

I rang the doorbell. The sound woke Yin and Yang up. They looked a little dazed first then Yang squirmed around trying to get out of the blanket. He accidentally kicked Yin in the face. Now they were both fighting in my arms. "Cut it out! Fala is going to answer the door any minute. I-" Too late. A blonde little girl opened the door. "Are those my cats, na no da?" the cats stopped moving around in the blanket. "Yes. Are you Fala?" The girl seemed excited at the very thought. "Yes! Yes! Of course, na no da! Come in come in!"

Fala's house wasn't very neat. But I don't mind. By this time Yin and Yang were walking around. I sat on an old couch for a moment then Yin nipped my neck. "Come on, tell her!" she hissed. So I begin. "Umm, Fala, you should umm, treat your cats better." Yang nodded. "What do you mean? Na no da?" this is getting tricky. "I mean the cats said…" Fala's eyes opened wide. "You can talk to cats? Na no da?" Shoot, my cover's blown. "Umm, yes! I mean no! I mean..." "I WANT TO TALK TO CATS, NA NO DA!" Fala jumped on me and rode me while screaming into my ear. (Alien ears are very sensitive so imagined someone yelling into your ears and triple that.) I was in extreme pain. Finally I managed to knock Fala off my back. She began to cry. "Uh, don't cry! Stop! Uh, I have some candy!" then my eyes trailed up to her forehead. On her forehead was a monkey face. Fala stopped crying and stared at me. "Candy? Can I have some, na no da?" I reached into my pocket. "Just tell me about that mark on your forehead." She said, "The mark is my birthmark, na no da. Mommy said that it's very special na no da." _Special indeed_. Fala's a Mew. It's apparent that she's a daughter of a Mew. But who? The only former Mews left were Mew Pudding and Mew Zakuro. But mum said that Zakuro disappeared. So that leaves me with….

"Fala, say mew mew pudding metamorphosis'" She looked puzzled. "What, na no da? What for?" "Say it and I'll give you candy." Fala nodded. "MEW MEW PUDDING METEAMORPHISIS!" instantly there was a bath of light. When it was over there was the newest Mew Pudding. "Na no da?" she said. "What happened?" I was right. Fala was the daughter of Mew Pudding. "You are a mew Fala! Being a Mew means that you fight evil things!" Fala stood there. Then began playing with her tail. "Whee! Tail! Na no da!" I laughed. I had the same urge to play with my tail where I first transformed. Only Kish was in front of me so I didn't. "What is that evil stuff? Na no da?" I thought for a moment. Then I recalled the voice. "We have to fight against Deep Blue."

Long chapter for a long time to wait for one! Enjoy!

Note: Yin and Yang is not Artemis and Luna from Sailor Moon. Yin and Yang are ordinary cats.


	17. Fire! Fire! and Chimera Animal!

I'm taking Tokyo Mew Mew Girl's idea for this chapter. But I'm adding a twist to it. This chapter is sort of dedicated to her. But now don't come flooding to me with ideas. I'll just ignore them.

Fala's POV

Sakura-sama has a friend name Ginger. Her adopted mother wanted her to go school but she's mute. (Sakura said that Ginger said something once but that's the only time.) Now that I appeared, I can help Ginger go to school in some way. She'll be going to my school.

When I got to school Ginger was with me. My classmates were staring at me but who cares? I was supposed to bring her to the headmaster now like Sakura-sama said. I went in his office.

"What brings you here?" he asked me. The headmaster was tall and balky and makes everyone seem small. "I'm here to uh, register Ginger, na no da." I said to him. The headmaster narrowed his eyes. He doesn't like me saying "Na no da." at the end of every sentence. "I see." He looked though a book. "Midorikawa Ginger. I have her. You may go to class." That didn't take very long. "Thank you mister." I didn't know what class Ginger was in so I'm just going to bring her along with me.

It was the middle of day. And math class. I wasn't very good at math. But my worry was Ginger who couldn't talk. This teacher called on random people to give the answer to math problems. "Fala, what is the square root of 144?" I stared at my desk. "Uh, 13 na no da?" The class snickered. "Let's try someone else." She looked around. "How about Ginger?" I turned to look at Ginger. She was writing on a piece of paper. I peeked at it and there were doodles all over. But a number was visible. 12. "Ginger says 12! Na no da!" The teacher scowled. "I asked Ginger. Not you." Ginger looked up. I wish she could talk right now. Then she held up her piece of paper. It's only showing the 12 and nothing else. "What's wrong Ginger?" the teacher asked. "Ginger can't speak! Na no da!" I practically screamed. "She's mute!" the class was quiet. "See me at lunch." The teacher only said.

At lunchtime, I was itching to eat. I'm starving! But I had to see the math teacher. I walked up to her. "Fala, I know that Ginger is mute." She said. I waited for my punishment for yelling at her. "So I want you to be her translator." I was surprised. "Really? Na no da?" the teacher nodded. "Yes. I mean it. You may head to lunch." I grabbed my lunchbox at skipped to lunch.

I sat next to Ginger in the lunchroom. No one was sitting next to her anyway. She was eating something her step mom packed her. I peeked over and saw rice balls and octopuses. But she had no dessert while I had a big cookie. I broke it in half and shared it with Ginger. She took it and set it aside.

Halfway though lunch there was shaking! The whole school was shaking! And there was a steam geyser sprouting in the center of the room! Suddenly there was a monster that came out of that geyser! Everyone screamed! A teacher was trying to keep the calm. "Everyone! RUN!" So much for trying to keep the calm. Everyone ran but I stayed put. Sakura-sama told me that I have to fight evil. And this monster was evil. "MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHSIS!"

When it was done the whole room was on fire! And in the middle of the fire was a big mutant armadillo! "Pudding Rings!" I said. Instantly 2 golden rings appeared in my hands. Now the room was getting hotter. The monster roared and breathed fire at me! I almost got burned. "Missed me na no da!" I held up my rings. "RIBBON PUDDING FIRE RINGS!" My rings glowed, then 2 'ghost' rings flew to the monster. It went around its snout and legs. It roared again, tried to walk, then fell. "Yea!"

"RIBBON MINT GUST!" "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!"

It's Sakura and Yumi! "Sakura-sama! Yumi-chan!" The monster collapsed into ashes. The temperature in the room went down. "Wow, it was hot in here wasn't it?" Yumi said. But it got hotter again! There was another armadillo monster that sprung up from the ashes! It roared and stomped. There was a big gap in the floor! I fell though.

"Fala!" Sakura yelled. I closed my eyes thinking this was the end until I stopped! Someone caught me! It was Sakura! She brought me to the surface. "Thank you Sakura-sama!" I turned to face the monster. "You nearly killed me! You aren't going to do that again na no da! RIBBON PUDDING FIRE RINGS!" The same thing happened again except the monster caught the rings in its mouth and it crushed them! "What..." I said. "RIBBON MINT GUST!" Yumi attacked the monster but it didn't do anything! "Taste this! RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" It hit the monster but it just shook it off. "Oh no, we're going to lose…" Yumi said before she fainted. Sakura blacked out to. Now I'm the only one and I can't take the heat much longer. The world went into a fiery swirl. I fell down. Before I went unconscious I heard someone say "RIBBON…."

I woke up. I was in a house. There was a green haired woman standing above me. "Thank goodness you're alright." I stood up. Sakura and Yumi were still sleeping. "If Ginger didn't bring you here who knows what might have happened." _Ginger?_ I looked for here. She was in a corner reading a book. "What do you mean Ginger? Na no da?" The woman smiled. "Ginger was dragging you and the other 2 here. She was covered in burns. It must have been a big fire at your school. I heard it on the radio." _How can Ginger get us out of the fire? And what ever happened to the monster?_ Then I recalled the last sound before I fainted. "RIBBON…"

Could Ginger be a Mew?

I promise to update once a week now:)


	18. DNA STRAND ANALYSIS! wheee!

What happened to all the reviews? Usually when I post a new chapter I get a lot of reviews. But last chapter only got one. Oh well, must not get too greedy……

Sakura's POV

After I had recovered from the fire Chimera animal in Miss Lettuce's house, I teleported back to school. I had skipped lunch when I heard about the Chimera animal in Fala's school so I ate some that Miss Lettuce had cooked for me. Now I have to get back to school or I'm going to be noticed missing. I've already skipped 2 periods!

It was too late. The teacher gave me a detention for skipping classes.

After the detention I went to Miss Lettuce's house again. Fala said that Ginger might be a Mew. She told that to Miss Lettuce and she told her husband Ryou. It turns out that he knew how to detect a Mew with a machine so we are going to Café Mew Mew where it was. But we were to first meet up at his house.

I was the last one to arrive there. Yumi, Fala, and Ginger were there already. "Where were you Sakura?" Yumi asked. "Detention." I replied back. Yumi looked surprised. "I arrived back to school later than you and I didn't get one." Ryou came into the room. "Are we all set?" he asked. "Yes." "Yes." "Yes! Na no da!" He motioned to follow him.

We went into Ryou's car. It took a while to get to Café Mew Mew. Once we got there it didn't look so get. It was sort of crumbling apart and it needed a new coat of paint. "Here we are girls." Ryou said. We stepped out of the car. "Once you get inside, don't touch anything." He told us. We all nodded and walked into the café.

Inside it was dusty and dark. There were cobwebs everywhere. It probably hadn't been used in a while. We followed Ryou into a room. It had a big machine in it and a computer. He grabbed Ginger by the hand and put here near the machine. I could tell that she was scared. Next he got some wires with suction cups on the end and attaches them all over Ginger. He pressed a button on the machine and it began to whirr. Ryou looked at the computer. Suddenly there was a little zap. The computer screen went on. It said:

DNA STRAND ANALYSIS

95 HUMAN

5 UNRECOGNIZABLE DNA STRANDS

I stared at the computer. I have learned about DNA in science class. If you were fully human, you should have 100 human DNA strands. (But that's obvious.) But if Ginger wasn't 100 human then could she really be a Mew? "Must be an error. This machine can recognize any DNA strands. Perhaps it hasn't been used so long, it lost its touch." Ryou said. So Ginger wasn't a Mew then. She was normal. "If Ginger isn't a Mew," Fala said. "Then who rescued us from the Chimera, na no da? Who used a 'Ribbon' attack that defeated it, na no da?" Ryou shrugged. "I don't know Fala. It must have been another..." BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP! It was a cell phone! "Wait." Ryou reached into his pocket and pulled out the source of the ringing. He answered the phone. "Hello?" "Yes." "Alright." Ryou turned to us. "Don't touch the machine." He told us. He left into another room.

When he left, Fala immediately went to Ginger. She took off the wire on her and walked her to a chair. "She's tired after standing all this time, na no da." Fala explained. We waited there listening to Ryou's conversation on the phone. It was boring stuff. Suddenly Fala jumped out of her seat! "Let's test our DNA! Na no da!" She shouted. "But we aren't allowed to use the machine Fala." I said to her. "I don't care! I'll do it first if you're so scared!" She grabbed the wires and put them onto herself. Then Fala pressed the button with her foot and the machine whirred again. This time the computer reads:

DNA STRAND ANALYSIS

95 HUMAN

5 GOLDEN LION TAMARIN MONKEY

Fala was excited by her results. "I'm a monkey! Na No da!" Then she turned to me. "Why don't you do this Sakura-chan?" She asked me. I had to think quickly. "Um, um, why don't Yumi do it instead?" Yumi looked at me. "What! Are you crazy!" But Fala had already grabbed her and attach the wires onto her. She pressed the button very quickly and the computer screen glowed:

DNA STRAND ANALYSIS

95 HUMAN

5 ULTRAMARINE LORIKEET

Yumi managed to free herself from the wires. She brushed some dirt off her clothes. "Don't do that ever again Sakura! "You're next now!" She said to me. I backed away from her. "I really don't want to do this." I said to Yumi. She grabbed me and held me still while Fala put the wires on me. "This isn't fair Yumi!" I yelled over the whirring. "Well, you got Fala to test me so it is fair." I thought about that to myself. _I guess it is fair then. _A little tingle went though me. Then the results went onto the computer screen:

DNA STRAND ANALYSIS

47 HUMAN

48 ALIEN

5 IRIOMOTE WILDCAT

My DNA strands were more complex than Yumi's or Fala's. That would be because I'm half alien. But it looks like I'm more of an alien than human……..

"WHAT WERE YOU GIRLS DOING!" Ryou suddenly burst though the door into this room. "You weren't supposed to touch the machine!" He released me from the wires and turned off the computer. "It's time to go anyway." He dragged all of us to his car. But I didn't get into the car because I teleported away.

Me: Wow, 3 Mews in 18 chapters. I need to get a move on. types rapidly

Just so you know, a Mew will appear next chapter. Dun Dun Dun


	19. Yumi's promise leads to a new teamate!

Lalalalalalalala……………. New chapter! And this one will star a new mew!

Sakura's POV

It was a normal Sunday. I was loafing around like on a usual Sunday. But then the phone rang.

RING! RING!

I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sakura?"

"Yes… Who is this?"

"This is Washi."

I couldn't believe it! Washi hasn't called for a long time! I wonder why? "Washi-sama! Good to hear you again! How are you?" I asked him. "I'm doing fine. I'm sorry that I haven't been around for so long. I have been sick." Ah, so that's why. There was a wave of colds at school so he have must been a victim. "It's alright Washi." "I have been meaning to ask you…….. I have a martial arts tournament tomorrow and" I knew what he was going to ask. "Sure. I'll go. At what time though?" "3:00" that was after school so that's ok. "I'll see you then Washi-sama! Bye!" I hung up the phone. Then I went upstairs to finish my homework.

Upstairs I was struggling with my math homework. I have left it until the last minute so I deserved it. But it's still hard. Then I had a lucky break. Because Oko teleported into my room. "Oko! What are you doing here? How did you get here in the first place?" He replied back. "Kish told me how to get here. And I came here because I want you to come play with us again." That didn't explain a lot. "You came about a gazillion miles just play with me!" "Well, Yumi-chan told us that both of you will play with us again." I didn't remember Yumi saying anything about that. She must have been dumping the responsibility on me. "I can't right now because I have homework." I pointed to it for emphasis. Oko looked at the homework. "I can do it for you." He said. I'm not the cheating kind of person but these questions were tough. "If you do my homework, I'll play with you with Yumi too." He nodded.

After 10 minutes Oko, Yumi, and I were sitting in a tree near Yukyro Village. "Why did you teleported us here Sakura?" Yumi asked. "Because then we won't startle any aliens." Actually it was an accident but I didn't want to let anyone know. "Let's get down. It's cramped up here." I told the others. We all got down one by one. Then Oko teleported us to his tree house.

When we got there some alien kids were climbing the tree house. Right away some of them jumped on me and Yumi. And began tickling. "AHH! Stop that! Oof!" I fell on the ground. But they were still on me. "Sakura-oneesama! Sakura-oneesama!" Someone was saying that. I'm guessing it was Momoka. Then I heard someone else.

"What's going on here?"

I looked up. It was another alien. This one has long purple and blue eyes. Plus she was holding a stick and leaning against it. "Umeko-oneesama! This is Sakura-sama and Yumi-chan. They are Mews!" Oko told her. She glared at me. "Who invited them?" Oko ignored her. "Let's play 'Ruler of the Tree!'" He flew up onto the tree and landed on it. The other alien kids tried to knock him off. One actually did but soon someone else knocked him off. It looked like fun. Yumi got bored watching them though and tried talking to Umeko. But she wouldn't say anything. I decided to ask Oko about her. I flew up to the tree. Oko was up there again. "Oko, I want to ask you about that girl…." He smiled. "Umeko-oneesama is my sister! Her left leg is busted and she has to walk on a stick. She also helps out with mother!" He got pushed off by Latika but he floated down to safety. Suddenly I had something like a flash. Of lighting. "There's going to be a storm! A thunderstorm!" That got everyone's attention. "Yumi! Warn everyone in the village about it!" She ran to the village. The alien kids were scared like heck. "Everyone! Calm down!" They went quiet. "Go home! Right now!" There was a wave of ripples and they had teleported home. I went to the village to see how Yumi was doing.

She didn't have so much luck. Most of the aliens were ignoring her. I yelled at the top my lungs, "THERE IS GOING TO BE A THUNDERSTORM!" The village went silent. Kish walked over to me. "What are you doing Sakura?" He asked me. "Are you going crazy?" Everyone was staring at me but I didn't care. "There is going to be a big thunderstorm. I know. You have to believe me!" Now some aliens were whispering. Kish nodded. "I believe you. After all you have some cat instincts." He shouted to everybody. "Everyone get inside now! And make sure that no one is left outside!" There was some shuffling and every alien was in their homes. Kish walked to a home and I followed.

It was Oko's home. And inside were Pai, Momoka, Razz, Kish, Tart, Yumi, and I. But someone was missing. "Umeko!" Razz said. "Umeko is still outside!" I almost panicked. But Yumi knew where she was. "Umeko went into the forest while you were occupied. You look for her." I ran out the door. It started to rain.

The forest was dark. But I could still see around. A little. I ran around the place until I saw a figure. It's Umeko! "Umeko! You need to get inside! There's going to be a" I stopped. Because a big shadow loomed over Umeko. "What do you mean?" She asked. I could see clearly now. And the big shadow was a giant snake! "CHIMERA ANIMAL!" It struck! But I dove at the last minute and knocked Umeko out of the way. It's now thundering but I have to fight anyway. "MEW MEW SAKURA METAMORPHISIS!"

By the time I was done the snake was ready to attack again. And so it did. I jumped out of the way onto a tree with Umeko. "Stay here." I told her. "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" The attack missed the snake. It opened its mouth and out shot out spikes. I jumped out of its way but it still hit me. In the tail ribbon. Now I was dangling from my tail. That hurts. "Umeko! Help!" She unattached the spike from my tail ribbon and I fell on my feet. "You'll pay for that! RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" it missed again. The Chimera animal shoots out spikes again. This time I ducked behind a tree. Now I was trapped behind there. I waited. And waited. And waited. Then I heard something.

"RIBBON MINT GUST!"

It was Yumi! The attack actually hit the Chimera animal for once. I think because it was the element of surprise. I ran out from behind the tree and launched another attack. "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" The attack hit the Chimera animal. It didn't go down yet. The snake shot out some more spikes. One of the spikes flew into my leg. There was blood everywhere. The world was going faint. Then a noise woke me up again.

"MEW MEW UMEKO METAMORPHIS!"

It was Umeko! She's a Mew! "RIBBON UMEKO LASH!" Her whip actually hit the Chimera animal. It went flying and split into a snake and a parasite. I blacked out.

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally update yet there is a cliffie! But here are words to live by:

Mew Mew style, Mew Mew sass! Mew mew power up your-!

Hahaha, that was a quote from a friend.


	20. Pink and Purple don't go together

YAY! I have no more school so updates should be quicker!

Sakura's POV

The alarm! I was going to be late to school! I hit it and-

Nothing. I hit nothing! I was lying in Razz's house. And Umeko was sitting next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" She asked me. Strange. I thought I heard my alarm. Then it struck me……….

"WAH? I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!"

I got out of bed and was going to fall on the floor. But Umeko caught me. "You still need to rest. Get back into bed." I did as she said. The bed wasn't very comfortable. And my leg was hurting like mad. "What happened Umeko? Why am I here?" I asked her. "During that battle with the Chimera Animal, a spike punctured a main artery. You should have died at that instant…." I winced. "But your cat and alien genes let you hold on a little longer. Long enough have Mother look at you and heal you." I stared at my leg. It had bandages wrapped around it. "Umeko….. About that battle………" "Don't talk about it!" She hissed. We were both quiet for a moment. Then I remembered that I was supposed to go to school right now. But since my leg was injured I had to tell mum. I reached into my pocket for my cell phone………..

It wasn't there! "AH! Umeko! Did you see my cell phone?" Umeko was busy doing something with herbs. "A what?" "A cell phone! It was silver and small and had a pink fluffy mascot my mum gave to me attached to it!" I explained to Umeko. She thought for a moment. "Yes. I might have seen something like it….. I'll get it for you." She left me alone in the house. Suddenly Oko teleported out of no where. I fell out of the bed. Now my leg appears to be bleeding again. "Sakura-sama! You're bleeding!" He yelped. "Yes……… I can see that….." I crawled back up onto the bed. Oko came closer to examine my wound. "It's my fault. If I had gone in though the door I wouldn't have startled you and……" Umeko came though the door. Instead of teleporting. "I found your 'cell phone'. It was in the battlefield." She handed it to me. My cell phone was muddy but is still ok. I dialed my mum's phone number…………

"Dang! I'm out of the service area!" I set my cell phone down. If I didn't get mum to send an excuse to the school, I could get suspended. Oko grabbed my phone. "Out of the service area! Ha! That's the funniest thing I ever heard." He was laughing hard now. "It isn't funny!" I said to him. Oko took apart my cell phone. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Umeko calmed me down. "Trust him Sakura. He knows what he's doing."

A couple minutes later he put my call phone back together. "It's almost finished. Now for a surge of electricity…….." He took out a fan. "FUU RAI SEN!" A bolt of thunder hit my cell phone. Oko picked it up and handed it to me. "Here. Try it now Sakura-sama!" I dialed the number again. This time it works! "Hello?" Mum said. "Um…. Mum, listen. I got into an accident and I can't go to school today. No until it heals. So can you make an excuse for" "ALIEN ALIEN!" My cell phone mascot was talking! "Awww…. You're a cute little thing aren't you?" I petted it. But it bit me. "Ow!" I tried to shake it off but it held on still. Finally it let go. My cell phone went flying though the air. Umeko caught it. "Shut up you insolent little furball." She said to the pink furry thing. I limped over to her. "You don't need to be so mean to her." I grabbed my cell phone and continued talking into it. "Um, mum? The cell phone mascot you gave me is talking." She laughed. "Oh! How did that happen?" So I explained to her about what Oko did to my cell phone so I could call her. "I see how! The mascot on your cell phone is called Masha. She used to help us when we were Mews. Masha would detect Chimera Animals, aliens, that kind of stuff. But one day Masha ran out of power. Ryou, the one who invented Masha, couldn't find anymore power source to restore her. So he ended up giving her to me. And I gave her to you. But when you say that Oko gave a power surge, I'm thinking that some of the electricity gotten into Masha. So that's how it is." I looked at Masha. "Wow Masha. You've been though a lot." Masha gave a little tweet and suddenly grew larger. "Masha! Masha!" I could hear mum snickering. "That's another thing I should tell you about. Masha can grow or shrink." Now she was flying around. "Masha! Masha! Masha! Masha! Masha!" I stared at her for a little while then spoke into my phone again. "Well, can you make an excuse for school?" "Yes, honey. Of course I will." A pause. "I need to go now. If you any other questions on Masha call Ryou. Bye Sakura!" Mum left. I put down my cell phone and tried to get Masha down here. But all she keeps on saying "Masha! Masha! Masha!" Finally, I floated up there and got her. "ALIEN! ALIEN!" She was saying now. I sat down back on the bed and tried to teach her my name.

"I'm Sakura." I told Masha. Masha beeped a little and then said "ALIEN! ALIEN!" again. This was going to be tough. "I'm not an alien. Well, maybe about halfway………" Masha continued saying "ALIEN! ALIEN!" I finally go fed up. "Look Masha! It's Sakura! Not alien! I'm Sakura and don't call me alien!" There was a moment of silence, then Masha said "Sakura!" I nodded. "And this is Umeko. Umeko's a Mew" "Don't. Talk. About. That." Umeko said to me. But that got me started on an idea. "Umeko, if you're a Mew then what are you infused with? Better yet how did you become that way?" Umeko sighed. "I don't know really. When I saw you getting hurt, words just sprang into my head and that's it." I tried to remember what Umeko looked like the day before. She had alien's ears and a wolf tail……

"Umeko, I think you're infused with a grey wolf and that you're the daughter of Zakuro. Don't ask me to explain it." That was the best explanation I could think of. Although I don't know how Umeko, an alien, could be the daughter of Zakuro, a human. Maybe by some weird set of events Zakuro turned into an alien and married Pai. I don't know! "Wait. Did Yumi go home?" Umeko nodded. That would make sense. Yumi didn't get hurt. But now I had no one to talk to about Umeko. Unless I called her. "You need to get some sleep now. Mother has to heal your leg again." "But I can't, I" Umeko stuffed something into my mouth. I swallowed it and became very sleepy……………

Yes, another cliffie. Poor Sakura. Maybe I'm being too harsh on her……..


	21. About Zakuro

Answers to questions!

1.) Sakura's name- When I first thought of this story, I needed a name for Ichigo's daughter. So I looked at various popular Japanese names. I saw "Sakura" and thought it was perfect. It meant "cherry blossom" so I could tie it into her weapon (Cherry bell) and attack. (Ribbon Cherry Flash!) But later I found out that the name Sakura was Ichigo's mom! So it's entirely coincidental. Sorry!

2.) Umeko- How is she a mew? How is she Zakuro's daughter? Umeko will find out in this chapter!

Umeko's POV

What I have given Sakura was _tayani_ sap. It's sap from a tree in the other home planet. It can induce any alien into a sleep-like state. Or half-alien for that matter. She was talking too much. And I have to collect herbs Mother told me to collect anyway. With Sakura asleep, I can do that without much trouble.

It was damp in the woods. It was always damp in there. I began picking herbs. Someone came up behind me. When I turned around, it was Oko. "Umeko-oneesama," He said, "Why is Sakura-sama sleeping in Mother's place?" "Because I fed her _tayani_ sap." I indicated the bottle I was carrying. Oko took it. "This is it? Doesn't look very harmful…." He took off the cap. "Yuck! It smells bad!" I'm guessing he smelled it. Or he could have smelled the herb I was taking. "Don't drop" It was too late. Oko dropped the bottle out of shock from the smell. With lightning quick reflexes I grabbed it before a drop could spill. Oko was awestruck. "How did you" "Go play with Momoka, Oko." I told him before he could finish. He ran off. I just hope he doesn't tell anyone what he saw me do. I screwed on the cap to the bottle and continued picking herbs.

When I got back from the forest Sakura was awake. I expected the _tayani_ sap to wear off sooner or later. "What time is it Umeko-san?" "Don't call me Umeko-san." Silence. "It is 12:45." I told her. She sat up. "Can I go home?" Sakura asked me. I checked her leg. "It looks alright. Let me put on something." I took out a piece of recently picked herb from the basket. I crushed until something was oozing out. I collected the liquid and applied it to Sakura's wound. "You're fine. Just change you're bandages everyday and wash your leg in warm water. You may go." She grabbed her cell phone. "Thank you Umeko-chan!" With that Sakura teleported away.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Mother came home from a trip. "How was the patient?" She asked me. "Sakura went home. She was fine." I watered our herbs. "Did collect the herbs like I asked you to?" "Yes Mother, they're in the basket." She walked over to it. "You forgot the foxglove." Mother said. I looked into the basket myself. I did forget the foxglove. "I'll come back with it." I said to her. I grabbed the basket and went to collect some.

It was dark. But not dark enough so I could see the foxglove. I quickly collected them. As I wandered of to go home I noticed a shiny dot in the distance. When I got to it the dot wasn't there. I turned around to get back again. Except there was a pattering behind me. I spun around again and there was nothing there. But one can never be too suspicious.

"MEW MEW UMEKO METAMORPHISIS!"

There was still nothing there. Maybe I transformed for nothing. Suddenly there was an ear-piercing screech! I covered my ears. But I could still hear it. It hurts too much to stand. I fell down. There was only one thing that could do this. Mother told me about banshees that would roam the forest at night. If they find you they would kill at you with their wailing. Even if you don't die you'll be insane for the rest of your life. There's only one thing that I could do. I quickly uncovered my ear. "RIBBON UMEKO LASH!" My whip sliced the banshee into 2. But it reattached itself back together. I attacked it again. The banshee did the same thing yet again. No matter how many times I splitted that thing in 2, it came back again. But why won't it scream?

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I covered my ears again. This time I couldn't get up even if I tried. Blood was seeping out of my ears. I was going to die…………..

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

The screeching stopped. When I looked up, the banshee was gone. Standing in front of me was Mew Zakuro. And my mother.

"Mother….." I stood up. She took me into her arms. "Umeko, when I heard the Chimera Animal…" I blinked. So it wasn't a banshee? It seemed like it. "Sit down Umeko. I have to tell you something….."

"When I was about your age I got infused with a Grey Wolf. I fought against your father as a Mew. But when it was over I discovered that I had fallen in love with him. Soon after that Ichigo, Sakura's mother, announced that she and Kish were getting married. There was a big fuss over that. Someone even almost killed Ichigo. If it wasn't for Kish she would be dead. To avoid the same problems your father and I agreed for either him to be a human or me to be an alien. I chose to sacrifice my human life to be with Pai. So he invented a tiny device that can alter DNA. All I have to was to put it inside me. So when I came out of the surgery room, I wasn't human anymore."

She paused for a moment. I saw tears in her eyes. _Do this must be painful. To relive the moment by telling me this……_ Mother began again.

"I took on the name Razz, after a friend of Pai. He told me that if I were to transform, the device would break into a million pieces. But he also said that I could use my Mew power in another way. Healing. So I read the books on herbal medicine I found and memorized them by heart. I played my role as an alien perfectly. But now I have transformed…"

Mother stood up. "Umeko, you'll take over me as the healer of this village." I began to protest but Mother hushed me. "You have learned as much about herbal medicine as me, and you have your Mew power to heal like I did. I won't be coming back to this village so it's all up to you." I could feel tears trickling down my cheek. "Mother….. Don't go! Don't leave me!" I hugged her. For the last time maybe. "Don't worry dear Umeko, if you need help, I'll be with you. In your heart." She let go of me and walked away.

I sat in the forest for a long time. It was getting dark. But it doesn't matter. Because Mother is gone forever.

This was a sad chapter. It had me crying to type it. But we can also assure that Umeko is superstitious! Hehehehehehehehe………….


	22. Sakura gets the news!

Lol. New chapter! This is just random nonsense and stuff. XD

Sakura's POV

I was tuckered out. I wake up and find myself in Umeko's place, Masha awakens, and I have a date with Washi. I really hope nothing else happens. So I could have the rest of the day off.

I just had to think that.

Kish teleported into my room. I didn't notice at first because I was lying face down on my bed. He tapped me on my shoulder. "Yo Sakura!" I looked up. "Kish?" He stepped back. "Yeah, it's me. I have to tell up something. About Umeko." That got my attention. "What about her?" I asked. "You might want to get comfortable. This will take awhile." Kish said. He sat back.

"Razz is really Zakuro." I gasped. "How can that be? Razz is an alien and Zakuro is a" Kish hushed me. "Wait until I finish telling the story." He began again. "Razz is Zakuro. A long time ago when the fighting was over, Zakuro fell in love with Pai. She wanted to marry him in fact. But at that time Ichigo and I were going to get married. There were many attempts to stop us. One almost killed Ichigo but I stopped it. That led to the idea that alien/human marriages weren't safe. So Zakuro and Pai thought of an idea to let them be together. Either Zakuro was going to be an alien or Pai was going to be a human. Zakuro volunteered to be an alien. With that Pai invented something that can change her into one."

I was almost crying. "That's as far as I can go Sakura. The rest you don't need to know." Kish stood up. "Is Ichigo around here?" I nodded. "Mum's in the living room." He went out of my room. I thought about what Kish said. He didn't say enough. Maybe I could find out more from Umeko. I teleported to her.

Umeko was there. But not Zakuro. She was surprised to see me. "What do you want?" she asked me. "I just came to see if you're alright." Suddenly I didn't care about the rest about Zakuro. Umeko looked like she was in pain. "Why does that concern you?" "Because you're part of the team now." I answered. Umeko glared at me. "Get out." She said. I took a step back. "I SAID GET OUT!" She tossed a bottle of something at me. It almost hit me but I ducked at the last second. I ran out the door and teleported home.

I was in my room again. I found out nothing but Zakuro has left Umeko or something. If Kish was still here I have to ask him some questions. I went downstairs.

Kish was in the living room talking to Mum. I didn't want to know what they were talking about. I went up to Kish. "Kish, I want" He covered my mouth. "Wait." He told me. I went to another room. Maybe it was a good idea to not eavesdrop on them. I waited until it was quiet. Then I walked to Kish again.

He wasn't there. Only Mum. "Where did Kish go?" She pointed to the room I was just in. I went over there and found no one. Then I noticed Kish in the room next to it. "Kish! I want to know" He stopped me again. "We can't let Ichigo know about Zakuro. That would probably only lead her to look for her. Ask about else where." He teleported. But I was waaaaaaaaay too tired to follow him. I went upstairs to go to sleep.

Yep. Another 'sad' chapter. But the next one won't be. Because I'm going to be introducing the last mew in it! Some of you probably know who it is but the others will have to find out! Hahaha!


	23. Mew Mew Surprise!

Like I said, this chapter will introduce the last Mew! I want to do it in her POV but that would just give that away! So here it is! Dun-dun-dun-dun!

Sakura's POV

Bicycling was one of my favorite things to do. It feels nice to glide along the sidewalk and have the wind streaming in your hair. I was doing that when something unexpected happened.

"Sakura-oneechan! Sakura-oneechan!"

It was Ginger! That was the 2nd time she spoke since we found her! So maybe Ginger can talk but just doesn't want to! But why? "Hello Ginger! What's going on?" She ran up to me. "Ginger wants to stay with you." I almost fell off my bike. Stay with me? Or maybe she meant something else. "What do you mean?" "Ginger sleep in Sakura-oneechan's house tonight." So she meant a sleepover. "Do you have Miss Lettuce's permission?" I asked her. Ginger nodded. "Well, maybe you can, let me talk to mum. Stay here." I took out my cell phone and dialed her number. "Hello?" Mum answered. "Um, hey, can Ginger come to our house for tonight?" "You mean the sweet little girl that Retasu's taking in?" "Yes." "Does she have her permission?" "Yes." There was a pause. Mum was thinking about it. "Alright." "Ok! Thanks mum! Bye!" I closed my cell phone. "It's alright to come over Ginger." I told her. She smiled and jumped onto my bike. Except it only has one seat. "I'll walk home. You can stay on my bike." I grabbed my bike and pulled to home with Ginger on it.

Mum was cooking dinner when we arrived home. I put my bike in the garage and lead Ginger into the house. After I was inside I looked around for a spare mattress. "What are you doing dear?" Mum asked me. "I'm looking for a mattress for Ginger to sleep in." I replied back. "You two could always sleep outside. It's going to be warm tonight." That's a good idea! But now I have to find a sleeping bag. 2 to be exact. "Do we have 2 sleeping bags mum?" She nodded. "One is in the usual place and the other is in the attic." I wonder why a sleeping bag is in the attic. I grab the first one and went up to the attic for the second one.

In the attic there was dust everywhere. I sneezed and dust flew. That made me sneezed more. I'm allergic to dust. There were boxes everywhere too. The sleeping bag must be inside one of them. I began searching in them, one by one. I hoped that the sleeping bag was inside a box that I was looking though. Instead, there were albums of pictures. I looked through one of them. In it were pictures of 5 girls. One of them must be mum. The other 4 might be Minto, Miss Lettuce, Purin, and Zakuro. I flipped a page and I was right. There were 5 mews in some photos. I can pick out who was who in them. The cat-girl was mum, the blue girl with wings was Minto, the green one with streamers was Miss Lettuce, the little monkey eared girl was Purin, and the tall purple one was Zakuro. I could see how Yumi, Fala, Umeko, and I looked like the daughter of the original 5 mews. Except there were only 4 now. Miss Lettuce's daughter died at childbirth………..

A sneeze brought me back to reality. I still have to find the sleeping bag. I looked around for the box that would contain it. Then I saw the sleeping bag peeking out of the box next to me. I pulled at it but it wouldn't come out. I pulled at it harder and it still stayed in the box. Finally I pulled with all my might and the whole entire stack of box landed on me! I was dazed for a while then peeped my head out of the rubble. The sleeping bag was next to me, along with an odd looking book. I got out of the pile of stuff and crawl towards it. I picked up the sleeping bag that caused so much trouble. Then I took a look at the book. It wasn't a book, it was another photo album. Inside this one was photos of mum and a boy. He had black hair and a tannish hue of skin. He might have been Masaya; the boy Kish said that had mum's heart until he disappeared. Then in the next pages there were pictures of Kish and her. It showed dates between them until the last pages. Those photos showed then wedding between mum and Kish.

I was brought back to reality again. This time by mum telling me to come down to dinner. I grabbed the sleeping bag and walked towards the door. Then I stopped. I rushed back to the boxes and took the 2 photo albums I looked through. I want to keep mum's photos close by me. I hid them under my pillow and rushed down to eat.

LATER THAT EVENING………

I setted up the tent outside. It was big enough for 2 people. Ginger came outside again. So far she hasn't said a word today other than the time when she asked me if she could come here. There's something strange about her. But that isn't very important now. What's important is that I get some sleep. It's really late. "Come on Ginger, it's time to sleep." I told her. She was wearing a green pajama with yellow stars. She looks so cute! I went inside me sleeping bag and fell asleep.

During the middle of the night I heard something. But I didn't care about it. I dozed off again. I had 10 seconds off sleep until Masha woke me up. "Alien alien!" I stared at him. "You mean it?" "Yes yes!" I rushed outside the tent.

There was Ginger outside! And Pantheres! I remember too well the last time I met him. "So you came to join the party?" He sneered. Suddenly he grabbed Ginger and took out his knife. He held the knife up to her neck. "One move and Tick here will lose her life." I was completely powerless. If I transform Ginger will die. If I just stood there I might lose my life. Then Ginger surprised me the 2nd time that day.

"MEW MEW GINGER METAMORPHISIS!"

There was that glow that shines when a Mew's transforming. I half-expect it to be coming from someone else other than Ginger. But I saw that Ginger had transformed into Mew Ginger. And she was still in Pantheres arms.

"Nice try Tick but this will do nothing."

This is very confusing. Does Pantheres know Ginger? And why is he calling her Tick? I was so into my thoughts that I almost missed what Ginger did. She bit him.

Pantheres letted out a yelp of pain. Ginger managed to get out of his grasp there and ran to my side. Then he got out the jellyfish thingy. He tossed it and there it flew. "Cherry Bell!" I summoned my weapon to destroy the thingy but Panthers tripped me. "It would be too easy to let you kill the parasite. Watch what it does." It flew over to a squirrel and infested it. Suddenly a Chimera Animal appeared out of it!

"RIBBON GINGER STREAMS!"

"RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!"

2 streams of water spurted out of Ginger's ninja stars. I have never seen her attack before. But regardless of that the attacks just bounced off of the Chimera Animal. It launched its own attack of bombs it threw. Ginger and I ran from it. "Running won't get you anywhere ladies!" Pantheres yelled. He teleported in front of me and attacked me with his knife. I ducked. Ginger was attacking and running the Chimera Animal. But nothing seems to be getting through. "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" the attack didn't do anything again. Worst yet, Pantheres managed to a hit on me. I hope the knife wasn't covered with poison again.

While I lay with my arm bleeding and hurting, Pantheres grabbed Ginger and ran. But he didn't count on the figure that stopped him. "How dare you kidnap a little girl and hurt my daughter? For your evil actions I'll make you pay!" I didn't recognize the figure. It took some time to figure out who it was.

It was Mew Ichigo!

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

Both Pantheres and the Chimera Animal went down. Masha flew out of the tent and swallowed the jellyfish thingy. Pantheres got back up again. "I'll get you soon. Mark my words you'll pay!" He teleported away.

I sat up. My arm was hurting A LOT. Mum untransformed and came to me. "Dear, are you alright?" I nodded. Then fell to the ground again. I wasn't ok I guess. "Let's go inside." She told Ginger and I. Mum held my hand and walked me inside.

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE! Yea, I'm sooooooooo evil. XD

This chappie had lots of surprises in it. Not only Ginger is a Mew, Ichigo managed to transform into Mew Ichigo! Woot! All questions answered next chapter!


	24. Ginger and the Alien

Sorry for da looooong wait for da new chapter. I went on vacation last week then Microsoft word wasn't working when I came back.

ToKyO mEw GiRl- First Ginger's real mom will be revealed in this chapter, but it's obvious anyway. Secondly, I forgot it. Oops. Finally, the effect is meant to be in this chapter too.

Mew-Mew 101- Ginger's outfit is a lighter green than Lettuce's. It also has straps. Other than those details it pretty much looks like Lettuce's.

SeaAngel- Well, I should add that too! Thanks for reminding me!

Sakura's POV

Everyone waddles to the living. I had to untransform so I did. Ginger stayed the way she was. She looked scared. "Ginger, it's alright. Don't be scared." Mum said to her. Suddenly she fell over. "Mum? MUM?" I screamed. She sat up. "I'm fine honey. It's the baby….." I remembered the baby now. "Was it hurt in the battle?" I asked her. Mum nodded. "Don't worry. It's fine too. Everyone go to sleep…." She went upstairs. But Ginger and I stay where we are.

"Soooo……" I sighed. Getting Ginger to talk might be hard. "Ginger?" I said to her. She didn't answer. I tried to get her attention. "Hello Ginger?" I waved my hand in front of her face. She swatted it away. I was shocked. Why did she do that? "Ginger, are you alright?" She started crying. "No…." Ginger replied back. "I guess I'll leave you alone." I told her. I stood up and began to walk away. But she stopped. "Wait." I turned around to look. Ginger was untransformed. "I'll tell you my whole story now…. To get it out of the way…."

"I was working with Pantheres ever since I was little. He treated me like a slave. I was beaten when I didn't do something right. Pantheres also did experiments on me. He would link me up to a machine and would something funny with me. I never knew what he was up to. I heard him talking to some other alien though. I gather fragments of what I heard and what Pantheres was doing to me together. I came up with an answer. The machine has been combining 2 sets of animal DNA together so it would create an "Ultimate Mew." One of a porpoise and one of a cat. I still don't know why he wants one. There was one more experiment left before I would be one. So I fled. I ran away from the lab. I ran for 2 days. Finally I stopped. I hid in the tree by your bedroom window for a day. When I woke up one morning I saw you and the other girl. But then you saw me. I ran away again but you caught up to me. When I saw your ears I was very afraid. I thought that you were one of Pantheres's or Tigre's followers. So I stayed quiet. I thought that your friends were also out to get me……. I was wrong. Gomen nasai….."

I was speechless. Little Ginger went though that awful ordeal? "Ginger, I never knew… we can talk about it in the morning." I was desperate not to let Ginger get overwhelmed. Besides, I was tired myself. I went outside to go to sleep. Then I realized that the tent was destroyed by the battle. I went back inside and told Ginger what happened. She was already sleeping. I took a jacket and covered her with it. Then I headed upstairs for sleep myself.

NEXT MORNING…….

I went downstairs to check on Ginger. Still sleeping. Mum was up though. "Are you ok mum?" She nodded. "I've never have felt better in my life!" Mum was in one of her happy moods. "Do you think you can answer some questions?" I asked her. "Of course! What is it?" I explained to mum the whole story Ginger told me last night. "Mum, if Ginger is a Mew, how did she get her powers? Is she a daughter?" Mum was thinking. Suddenly her face lit up. "The only person infused with a porpoise that we know of is Retasu. And her husband Ryou has cat genes." I knew that Miss Lettuce was infused with a porpoise, (a Finless Porpoise.) but Ryou a cat? "Does he have super powers like you and everyone else?" Mum chuckled. "No, he can only turn into a cat for 10 minutes." I became disappointed. "So Ginger is the daughter of Miss Lettuce? How is that? Miss Lettuce's only daughter died at childbirth and" I stopped. The reason suddenly hitted me. "Is there something wrong honey?" Mum asked. "No, nothing. I just need to think things through." I sat down.

If I was right, Emiko, Miss Lettuce's daughter, was really Ginger. That explains how she's a Mew. Plus, I'm thinking Ginger/Emiko was kidnapped at childbirth and replaced by the dead body of another baby that looks just like her by Pantheres. I have to tell someone what I figured out! Everyone! I rushed to mum again.

"Are you sure you're right Sakura?" Mum asked me. "Yea, I'm pretty sure." We were going to Miss lettuce to drop off Ginger. And to talk to her about Mew Ginger. "Here we are!" Mum said. She pulled into the driveway. All of us stepped out of the car. Miss Lettuce was working in the garden. "Ichigo! Sakura! Ginger! Good to see you!" She said. Miss Lettuce ran towards us. And tripped. "Retasu. Still clumsy since the last time we met?" Mum said. They both laughed. "And Ginger! Did you have a good time?" Miss Lettuce asked her daughter. She nodded. "I'm glad to here that!" I stepped in. "Um, Miss Lettuce, there's something I should tell you……."

The whole story itself was short and brief. But it still looks like Miss Lettuce didn't understand. "Do you really think Ginger is Emiko?" She asked. "Yes! Very very sure!" The more I think about this situation, the more I think it's true. "Wait. If Ginger is Emiko, what will be her name?" I asked Miss Lettuce. She smiled. "Her name will still be Emiko. Emiko, my daughter."

Well, get used to be calling Ginger Emiko! I'm so evil…….

Next chapter is PROFILE DAY! I'll be making profiles for each of the mews. I'm also going to have a little fun with the characters. Just you wait! For a very short time at least! It'll be up by next Monday!


	25. Profile Day!

Actually, I've gotten so attach to 'Ginger' that I'm going to keep that name. Killed by everyone But some people are still going to use 'Emiko'.

It's profile day:)

Name: Sakura Momomiya

Age: 12

DNA: Iriomote Wildcat and alien

Mew Name: Mew Sakura

Weapon and attack: Cherry bell, Ribbon Cherry Flash!

Normal looks: Short reddish-pinkish hair, worn in Mew Ichigo's style. Amber eyes covered with contacts. Alien ears.

Mew looks: Like Mew Ichigo's costume, only she has pants instead of a dress. Magenta. Alien ears and cat tail. Black ribbons.

Personality: Ditsy, inquisitive, and a little shy

Abilities: Landing on her feet, Flight, Teleportation. (Yet to master)

Daughter of: Ichigo & Kish

Current love interest: Washi

Name: Yumi Aizawa

Age: 12

DNA: Ultramarine Lorikeet

Mew Name: Mew Mint

Weapon and attack: Mint arrow, Ribbon Mint Gust!

Normal looks: Bluish-black hair, worn in braids. Brown eyes.

Mew looks: Mew Mint's costume. Bird wings and tails.

Personality: Bossy, a bit mean, loyal

Abilities: Flight

Daughter of: Minto & Kenji (Deceased)

Current love interest: None

Name: Emiko Midorikawa

Age: 10

DNA: Finless Porpoise and a cat

Mew Name: Mew Ginger

Weapon and attack: Ginger Stars, Ribbon Ginger Streams!

Normal looks: Short blonde hair with green strips. Green eyes. (Tampered with)

Mew looks: Like Mew Lettuce's, only a lighter green and has straps. Streamers.

Personality: Shy, smart, keeps secrets

Abilities: Being smart.

Daughter of: Retasu & Ryou

Current love interest: I can email you that. ;D

Name: Fala Fong

Age: 10

DNA: Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey

Mew Name: Mew Pudding

Weapon and attack: Pudding Rings, Ribbon Pudding Firerings!

Normal looks: Purin's hair style, only browner. Brown eyes

Mew looks: Purin's costume basically. Monkey ears and tail

Personality: Hyper, friendly, Acrobatic

Abilities: MONKEYING! I'm mean doing acrobatics

Daughter of: Purin & Dogarin (divorced)

Current love interest: Want to be emailed?

Name: Umeko Fujiwara

Age: 16

DNA: Grey Wolf and alien

Mew name: Mew Umeko

Weapon and attack: Umeko crosswhip, Ribbon Umeko Lash!

Normal looks: Long dark purple hair, Blue eyes, and Alien ears

Mew looks: Almost like Mew Zakuro's, except darker purple. Alien ears and wolf tail.

Personality: Irritate, sensitive, non-social

Abilities: Fast runner, Flight, teleportation.

Daughter of: Zakuro and Pai

Current love interest: A character along the way.

'action'

A day when everyone got together :D

Sakura: Why do I seem like Miss Lettuce?

Ginger: Not my fault.

Yumi: It's a case of OOC.

Sakura: Since when did you learn that?

Yumi: I don't know.

Fala: I'm OOC na no da!

Yumi: No you're not.

Sakura: What's OOC?

Yumi: I said I don't know!

Umeko: OOC is when a character is out of his or her personality.

Sakura: When you learned that Umeko-san?

Fala: More pointy ears! 'tackles Umeko'

Umeko: Get off of me!

Everyone but Fala and Umeko: 'prys Fala off of Umeko'

Ginger: You shouldn't do that Fala.

Fala: ;-;

Sakura: Er, don't cry Fala!

Umeko: Good riddance.

Yumi: -.-;;

Fala: I'm better now, na no da!

Sakura: That was sudden. O.o

Fala: Play with me Ginger! Na no da!

Ginger: 'Plays with Fala'

Me: HELLO!

Umeko: You aren't suppose to be here.

Me: This is my story so I can pop in whenever I want to! 'dances'

Yumi: Someone get rid of her.

Sakura: Who are you?

Me: I'm your creator! MWAHAHAHA!

Yumi: Really, get out of here.

Me: Never!

Sakura: This is really our time to shine. You get all the reviews.

Me: What if I threaten you with THIS! 'holds up pencil of DOOM!'

Yumi: What's that?

Me: It's the PENCIL OF DOOM!

Umeko: stuffs poison down my throat

Me: Xx;;

Umeko: That'll fix her.

Ginger: Who was that strange woman?

Fala: Look what I can do na no da! 'draw squiggles with the pencil of DOOM!'

Squiggles: 'comes to life and dances around'

Yumi: Nice...

Sakura: I can do better! 'draws a cat'

Cat: 'comes to life' Nya!

Fala: Cute kitty! 'plays with cat'

Ginger: 'draws an antidote for me'

Yumi: What did you do that for?

Ginger: For the strange women over there. 'points to me.'

Sakura: Don't resurrect her! She's annoying!

Yumi: True.

Ginger: 'stuff antidote down my throat'

Sakura and Yumi: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Cat: Nya?

Squiggles: 'Does the can-can dance'

Umeko: This is taking up too much space.

Me: 'comes back to life' I can fix that! 'Smashes camera'

I cannot resist being random. FEAR ME!


	26. Reinfusing

I better start putting up a disclaimer. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, there would be more KishXIchigo scenes and no Masaya.

Claimer: I own Sakura, Yumi, Fala, yadda yadda yadda. I had a few instances where people stole my characters. You'd have to have my permission to use them.

On with the chapter!

Sakura's POV

I had an appointment with Ryou. Everyone did.

Mum was home early today. She told me to meet Ryou at Café Mew Mew. "It's important." She said. "You better get to it." I got my bike and rode there.

Like I said before, everyone was there. Yumi, Fala, Ginger, even Umeko. Ryou was there too with a weird looking machine. "Girls, you've assembled here today to" He was cut off by Fala's superflyingtacklepounce on Umeko. "Another alien, na no da!" Umeko tossed Fala off of her. "What's your problem?" She asked her. Ginger held Fala down before she jumped onto Umeko again. Ryou was not pleased. "Fala, pull yourself together." She stopped struggling. Ryou continued again. "As I was saying before, you've all assembled here today to increase your strength." I stepped forward. "I didn't hear anything about that when mum said to come here!" Yumi nodded. "Mother didn't say anything about 'increasing our powers' either." Ryou sighed. "I guess so. But you're still doing it anyway. The Chimera animals you're all facing are becoming tougher, and you need all the help you can get." I thought about it. The first Chimera was at Yumi's pool party. It was defeated by Yumi's and my attacks. But the most recent one…….. I shuddered at the thought. Ryou spoke again. "I see Sakura gets the point. You'll all be re-infused." He showed us 5 pods. Each of our color. "The original 5 Mews had more Red-data DNA than all of you, thus making them more powerful. Re-infusing won't get you as strong as they turned out, but it'll give you a boost." He looked at all of us. "Everyone, transform!"

"MEW MEW SAKURA,"

"MEW MEW MINT,"

"MEW MEW GINGER,"

"MEW MEW PUDDING,"

'MEW MEW UMEKO,"

"METAMORPHI-SIS!"

(Cue transformation music)

A brilliance of light shone in the room. When it was over, all the Mews stood in there transformation forms. Fala superflyingtacklepounced Umeko again. Ryou and Ginger stopped her before she faced Umeko's crosswhip. "Get in everyone." Ryou commanded. I stepped into the pink pod. It was cramped inside. The door closed and there was a flash of light.

There was enough room suddenly. And there were pink bubbles floating around. There was really nothing now. A bubble popped. A little cat suddenly appeared. It meowed. "Come here kitty." I said to it. It came to me. I petted it. The cat's fur was so soft. I couldn't resist picking it up. As soon as I did it disappeared…… inside me? I wasn't freaked out at all. In fact, I feel sort of……. happy.

The cramped space came back again. I tried to open to door. And it did. I stepped out. Everyone else was already outside. "What took you so long?" Yumi asked. "We were waiting for half of an hour!" I was in the pod for 30 minutes? It seemed like 10 minutes. Fala jumped on me. "Kitty ears! Na no da!" I pushed Fala off. But my ears did seem a little strange….. I reached up for them.

I gasped. In place of my alien ears, there were real cat ears. Soft like the cat in the re-infusion. I kept on touching them. Umeko had wolf ears in place of her alien ears too. Ryou started hooking up Ginger to a machine. I recognized it as the DNA analysis machine. He pressed the button…

DNA STRAND ANALYSIS

90 HUMAN

7 FINLESS PORPOISE

3 CAT

Now he took Fala and connected her.

DNA STRAND ANALYSIS

93 HUMAN

7 GOLDEN LION TAMARIN MONKEY

Ryou took Yumi…

DNA STRAND ANALYSIS

93 HUMAN

7 ULTRAMARINE LORIKEET

Grabbed me next…

DNA STRAND ANALYSIS

46 HUMAN

47 ALIEN

7 IRIOMOTE WILDCAT

And finally examined Umeko.

DNA STRAND ANALYSIS

93 ALIEN

7 GREY WOLF

All of the DNA analysis tests were done. I'm exhausted. The analysis sapped the strength out of me. I sat down on a chair. Suddenly…

"Hello honey. Long time since we last saw each other."

I turned around. It was Kish! I got out of the chair. "Kish. Why…" He got closer. "Nothing wrong in seeing one's daughter." He said. I quickly thought up an excuse. "Um, did you visit mum?" He nodded. "Ichigo told me you would be here." Ryou rushed over to me. "Kisshu!" He shouted. "What are you" "Visiting my daughter." Kish answered before he could finish. "I'm not doing any harm." Ryou sighed. "I'll be watching." Then at that moment 2 more aliens teleported in. Tart and Pai! "What are you doing here Kisshu?" Tart yelled. "We're supposed to be handling the orphan!" But Pai was busier doing other things. "I'll be going then. See you Sakura." Kish said. He and Tart teleported off. Pai was talking to his daughter. "What are you doing here Umeko?" She paused. "I was receiving... an upgrade." Pai shook his head. "Come with me." He grabbed Umeko and teleported off. All of us stood there. "That was sudden." Ginger said. Ryou was turning off his machines. "Everyone can go home." He announced.

Long chapter. Whew. YOU BETTER LIKE IT! XP.


	27. The unfortunate side effects

Look at me! I have updated! This chapter will be a multi POV of all of the Mews. Doesn't make sense? It will soon enough!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, there would be more KishXIchigo scenes and no Masaya.

Claimer: I own Sakura, Yumi, Fala, yadda yadda yadda. I had a few instances where people stole my characters. You'd have to have my permission to use them.

Umeko's POV

Father brought me back home. I didn't want to stay in the café, but I didn't want him to drag me around like a little kid. He's been over protective of everyone since mother left. But I'm the one who gets into the most trouble. As my punishment, father restricted me inside the medicine hut. I worked on a medicine for a cold someone caught.

Oko came in. "What are you working Umeko-oneesama?" I continued to work. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "Momoka-chan fell off the tree and it hurts to stand up. She needs you." I sighed. I'm too busy these days. "Bring her here." I said to him. Oko shook his head. "Momoka-chan can't stand up and" "BRING HER HERE! I'M BUSY!" The bowl of medicine dropped onto the floor and broke. Oko stood in silence. Then jumped onto me. "Doggy ears!" I realized somehow my wolf ears popped up. I pushed him off. Then I pushed him out of the door and locked it. I putted up the barrier and sat down. I never had wolf ears pop up like this before. Did I transform involuntary? But I didn't have my costume. Someone knocked on the door. I didn't want whoever to see me like this. It knocked again. I still didn't open it. "Open up. I'm holding Momoka." It was probably father. I opened up. It was him and he was carrying an unconscious Momoka. I took her and set her on the bed. Father didn't look very pleased. "What were you doing with Ryou?" He asked. I touched my ears. They were still fuzzy. How do you make them go down! "None of you're business." I told him. I checked Momoka's legs. One of her ankles was sprained. "It's my business when you start having wolf ears. What happened in the café?" Father asked. I was still trying to make my wolf ears go down. Finally I felt them return back to normal. "I didn't know what he did myself. It's called reinfusing. Now please leave me in peace." I said to father. He stood there a second then left.

Fala's POV

I returned home. Reinfusing is fun! I want to do it again! Maybe Ryou-san would do it again next time! I can't wait to tell mommy! But she wasn't home yet. Mommy wasn't home from work. I reassured myself that she'll be home at the usual time. In the meantime I took a cookie out of the cookie jar and ate it. Yin and Yang came to me. They meowed. I wish I knew what they were saying, like Sakura-sama. I petted them. "Hello Yin-chan! Hello Yang-sama!" They both purred. It can be lonely in the house but Yin-chan and Yang-sama keeps me company. Yang sniffed the cookie. "You want one, na no da?" I asked. He meowed. I went to the cookie jar and got a cookie. Yang leaped and snatched it. Yin meowed. "You want a cookie too, na no da?" I reached into the cookie pot and grabbed one. I gave it to Yin. "Here you go, na no da!" She chewed on it. I finished my cookie and wanted some more. I reached inside………… and found no more! I would have to take some from the _big_ cookie jar on top of the refrigerator. Last time I did that it fell and shattered. Mommy wasn't very happy. Maybe this time I won't drop it and she'll never find out. I got a chair, and another, and another. Finally I could reach it. I climbed up the chairs and reached for the _big _cookie jar. When I got it I sighed with relief. Suddenly the chairs toppled over. I thought I was going to break the cookie jar again! I closed my eyes...

By instinct, I grabbed a table, and tossed myself into the air. When I opened my eyes again I was on my feet. In the mirror in front of me I had the monkey ears! And the chairs were still stacked up! So whenever I get monkey ears, I can do acrobatics! I tried jump off the couch next. What happened? I landed face first in the carpet. _The monkey ears have disappeared_. I thought to myself. Phooey. I wanted to do some acrobatics.

Ginger's POV

Ryou and I went home. "How was the reinfusing?" He asked me. I shrugged. The truth is, I felt sort of pleasant afterwards. I don't know why. Ryou cleared his throat. "Emiko, tell me what you think of this idea. I'm going to reopen Café Mew Mew." I thought about that. But since I've spent most of my childhood in Pantheres's clutch, I have no idea what he meant by that. "You mean it used to be a real Café?" I asked. Ryou sighed. "We'll talk about it later.

When Ryou and I got home Retasu was waiting for us. "Ryou-san, Emiko, you're late. Your dinner is cold." He shrugged. "Your food tastes great even cold Retasu." We all went inside.

After dinner I helped Retasu cleared the table. I stacked the dishes and cups up and carried them to the sink. The stack was heavy but I can make it. 10 more steps, 9 more steps…………… 3 more steps, 2 more steps, 1 more step…..

I tripped and fell! The plates went everywhere and shattered! One of the fragments scratched my arm. Retasu turned around. "Emiko-san! Are you alright!" I stood up. My arm was fine. I nodded. Ryou looked up from his reading. "I guess the reinfusing has its side effects." He meant that I'm doomed to trip a lot. But instead he pointed to his head. I touch the top of my head and there were streamers! The streamers I get when I transformed. Retasu looked surprised. "Emiko-san! Are you really sure that you're a lot?" I nodded my head again. Ryou walked over. "If this happened to Emiko, where is the streamers pop out, the other Mews might experience something similar." That's great. But how do you make these streamers go down. "Ryou-san, why didn't something like this happen to me, or Minto, or" Ryou hushed her. "I don't know." He responded. "It might be because these girls were born with their DNA, then they got infused again. I don't know…" I never hear Ryou say "I don't know" often. It might be a bad thing or a good thing….

Yumi's POV

I had a very busy day. First Ryou called to get us reinfused, then I have ballet lessons. I had ballet lessons ever since I was little. That and afternoon tea. After the lessons I was _very_ tired. I wanted to fall asleep somewhere but I can't. Because Sakura called at that moment.

"Hello?" I begun.

"Yumi? Thank God! You won't believe what just happened today!"

"Besides the reinfusing?"

"I told you I had a date with Washi."

"Yes…."

'Well, a disaster happened!"

"What?"

"Here, I'll explain from the beginning…."

Sakura's POV

"I've been going on a lot of dates with Washi. It has been has been a couple of months since we first started dating, At least mum allows it. She started dating at my age.

Anyway, this time, we were in an amusement park. Washi had suggested going in a Ferris wheel. "It'll be fun." He said. He took my arm and led me to it. I was fine with it. But when we got to the very top, my mind became blank. I was dizzy. Washi was saying something. I was never height-sick before. Yet here was I! I was so dizzy that I couldn't see for a couple of seconds. After I regained my sight I was falling! The only way I could save myself was to teleport! I teleported home, because that's the only safe place I could teleport. Yumi, Washi won't like me anymore. I ditched him during a date. Now what?" I was crying at the end. I can't that I have to leave in the middle of our date with my best boyfriend. My only boyfriend.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I'll probably get another boyfriend if Washi dumps me. It's not the end of the world. I was so into my thoughts I didn't hear Yumi. "Ahem" She said. "What?" "I said, why should you worry about Washi dumping you? Good boyfriends can forget about that you ditched him and go on with it. And Washi is certainly a good boyfriend to go for so long with out a kiss from you." I blushed. It's true that I haven't kissed Washi yet but did she know? On the other hand, I would be giddy with excitement and she would definably notice. I sighed. Yumi talked some more. "I have something to tell you too." "What?" I asked Yumi. "Well, when I went to ballet practice today, the regular ballet teacher was sick. Instead, we had this really mean witch for a substitute. She said that I've been doing the whole dance routine wrong, and wanted to strip me of the major position. I was ready to explode at her, but guess what?" "What?" I asked. "My bird wings popped." If Yumi saw me, she would see me with my mouth open. "Did you transform by accident? Did anyone see you?" Yumi chuckled. "No I didn't transform and I most certainly didn't get seen. It's fine. But I would like to know how that happened." Then I heard mum. She was yelling "Sakura! Bed-time!" I think Yumi heard that too. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." "Wait, I didn't" She hung up. I was meant to say that I didn't know I was suppose to meet her tomorrow. I shrugged it off and went to sleep.


	28. Teh orphan

UPDATE TIME! YAY! Love me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, there would be more KishXIchigo scenes and no Masaya.

Claimer: I own Sakura, Yumi, Fala, yadda yadda yadda. I had a few instances where people stole my characters. You'd have to have my permission to use them.

Sakura's POV

The weekend was over. I still haven't finished my homework. I wish Oko could do it for me _again_ but that was last week. Since I have been working as a Mew finishing homework was hard for me. I keep on falling asleep in class which is resulting in extra homework. Then I fall asleep while doing me homework. It's tough.

When I was riding home from school I stopped. Because I tripped over a rock. I landed on my feet. How can a bike trip over a rock? When I looked at it, it was just an ordinary rock. I decided to keep it for reason anyways. I looked around. This was the first place where I have met Kish. And discovered my powers. So maybe the rock…

I shook me head. It can't be the same rock I tripped over back then. I sat on my bike again and rode home.

By some weird set of coincidences, Kish was with mum. They were talking. When I closed the door both looked my way. Mum smiled. "Ah, Sakura-san! We were just talking about you!" I wonder what they were talking about. Kish teleported in front of me. "Sakura-san, I have a favor to ask you." I dropped my bag. "What is it?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back to Yukyro Village. Again.

Everyone had different points of views on the mission. I, for one thing, was nervous. If we all mess up we could lose the whole village's trust. Yumi looked calm. She probably was. Yumi isn't a big worrywart like me. Fala was jumping around and grinning. It's obvious that she was excited. Ginger looked worried like me. We were probably thinking the same thing. Umeko hasn't showed up yet though.

Our mission? To capture the thief that has been plaguing the village for weeks. Kish called him "the orphan of Yukyro Village."

Finally Umeko showed up. She was carrying a bag with her. I wanted to ask what was inside, but she probably would refuse to tell me. I sighed.

"So," I started. "Where should we start?" A silence. I sighed again. "You mean no one know what's going on?" Everyone stared at me. That was a yes. I did a mental slap. "Um…. Ok. I'll just tell you what we're supposed to do."

"Kish told me to catch the thief that has been stealing food from the villagers. He calls him 'the orphan of Yukyro Village' because he's an orphan and his true name is unknown. He, Tart, and Pai tried to catch him, but he keeps on dodging them. Pai thinks that he has been watching them and knows their strategies. He also apparently knows how to counter them. Kish suggested trying to capture the orphan with new people. That's us. Any questions?"

Fala raised her hand. "What is in Umeko's bag, na no da?" Umeko glared at her. "That is none of your business." Fala jumped onto Umeko. "What's inside, na no da?" She tried to open it but Umeko pushed her off. "Stop it." She said. Fala fell down. Ginger rushed to her concerned. "Fala! Are you ok?" She nodded. "I'm okay, na no da." Yumi shrugged. "Can't we just pleeeeeeeease go on?" I nodded." Sounds good." Suddenly Umeko's bag ripped a little. Out dropped an apple. Umeko picked it up. "That's what's inside, no da! Food!" Umeko picked up the apple. "Happy?" She said. I took the apple out of her hand. "I have an idea……"

If someone was starving, they couldn't resist free food right? I went through Umeko's bag and took out an orange and a cake. Then I setted it in an open place. Umeko was sort of mad. "What are you doing with those?" Fala ran for the cake but Yumi accidentally-on-purpose tripped her. "If the orphan is starving, he can't resist free food. Once he gets the food, we'll all jump on him and catch him." Umeko nodded. "Good idea." Ginger piped up. "How long will it take for the orphan to get the food?" I shrugged. "We'll just wait."

30 MINUTES LATER

I was hiding behind a rock, Yumi was hiding in tall grass, Ginger was hiding in a bush, Fala was in a tree, and Umeko, well, she's hiding somewhere. Not anywhere I know of. We were bored stiff waiting for the orphan to come. I fell asleep. The next time I woke up is when Yumi poked me. "There he is." She pointed. I peeked beyond the rock. A small alien kid with blonde shoulder length hair was eating the apple. It was the orphan. "I'll try to get him first. If I fail then all of you charge." Yumi nodded. I sneaked behind the orphan. One step at a time, Then I jumped on him. The orphan struggled under me. Suddenly I crashed into the ground. The little brat had teleported away! I searched around for him. Then I heard Ginger's voice. "Get off me!" someone else said. That must be the orphan. I rushed towards her.

Not only Ginger and the orphan was there, Fala was there too. She was holding the orphan's arm. They were both putting up a fight. Then he teleported again. This time he teleported over Ginger's back and kicked her into the water. He laughed. "You better get your friend before she drowns!" I was going to dive in to rescue Ginger but Yumi appeared and held me back. "I'll take care of Ginger!" She exclaimed. Yumi dived into the lake. The orphan teleported again. Fala and I ran around looking for him. Then I heard a yelp. Followed by a whip slashing. It was Umeko! She transformed! We both ran over to her.

Umeko was fighting a chimera animal! The chimera animal looked like a fox with 10 tails and a horn. She wasn't making a dent in it. I needed to help her.

"MEW MEW SAKURA METAMORPHISIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING METAMORPHISIS!"

Fala transformed too. I began my attack.

"RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!"

The chimera animal jumped backwards and charged at Umeko. Fala stepped in front of me. "I'm next!"

"RIBBON PUDDING FIRERINGS!"

The two rings soared towards the chimera animal and trapped it. Umeko stood up. She nodded. I raised my bell.

"RIBBON UMEKO LASH!"

"RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!"

The chimera animal was defeated. It separated into a fox and an infuser. Umeko fell down. "Umeko-san!" I rushed over to her. On closer inspection, a bite was on her right arm. It looked pretty bad. "The arm will be alright." She said. "Help me get up." I grabbed her (good) arm and pulled her up. Then there was a laugh. "You fought well against my chimera animal for a bunch of sissy girls." I looked up.

It was the orphan! "You take that back!" I jumped at him. He just simply dodged. "You jump like a sissy girl too!" I landed on my feet. "I AM NOT A SISSY!" I jumped at him again. Fala jumped too. He dodged Fala but not me. I managed to grab onto him. He teleported out of me……. Again. I fell on the ground. "STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME YOU BAKA!" He stopped in mid-air. Veins were popping out of his head. The orphan turned around. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A BAKA!" He charged towards me.

"RIBBON MINT GUST!"

"RIBBON GINGER STREAMS!"

The attacks hit the orphan and knocked him out. Yumi and Ginger were here! Umeko walked over to him. "He's still alive." Umeko sounded like she wasn't very happy about it. Suddenly Kish, Tart, and Pai appeared. "So you managed to capture the orphan. Well done." Pai said. He glared at Umeko. Kish picked the orphan up. "We'll need to give this one a home." Tart looked at Fala. "You're Purin's daughter?" She nodded. He sighed. "Send her my regards." The orphan woke up. He looked confused. "What happening?" he asked. "You're going to prison." Kish answered. The orphan teleported out of his arms. Pai clicked a button and the orphan fell out of midair onto the ground. "Anti-teleportation." Pai said. He held up the button. I rushed over to the orphan. He looked up. "Sakura-san, bring him here." Kish said. I grabbed the orphan's hand but he swatted it away. "Don't touch me sissy." He said. I opened my mouth to reply back but I stopped. He was crying.

I looked at Kish. "You said you were going to give the orphan a home! But you're sending him to jail! Isn't that a bit harsh?" Kish shrugged. "He broke the rules. It's his fault. Don't worry, he'll be taken care of." I still didn't think that way. "Isn't there someone else that can take him in? Give him a real home?" The orphaned sniffled. Kish glared at me. "Like who?" No one spoke for a time. "That's what I thought." Kish retorted. "Now bring him here." I grabbed the orphan's hand again. This time he didn't resist. "Wait!" someone shouted. It was Fala. "Mommy will take him in na no da! I'm sure no da!" Tart's eyes soften. "Let him go with her." He said. Kish sighed. "It doesn't matter really." The orphan looked at Fala. "I'm not going with a _human_." He snapped. Fala jumped onto him. "You're going with me! Na no da!" The orphan pushed her off. "No I'm not!" They fought with each other. Yumi sighed. "They'll get along." She said with a hint of sarcasm. Pai handed Fala the anti-teleportation device to Fala. "Use this if you're going to house such a trouble maker." Fala caught it. Pai turned to the rest of us. "You better get going."


	29. Let's play!

I finally got a chance to type this chapter. Sorry guys!

Fala's POV

The alien name Tart brought me home. He almost brought along the orphan. He doesn't look very happy with living with me.

Tart landed in my back yard. "Fala. Can I give you a message to Purin?" I don't know what connection he has to mommy, but I accepted. "Tell her that I'm sorry for what I did long ago. Also tell her that I'll be waiting in the glade." I'm not a master of romantic stuff but Tart-sama is talking love! "What are you saying na no da!" I asked him. He glared at me. "Little kids won't understand. Just give her the message." With that he disappeared. I'm not a little kid, and I still want to know why! Maybe mommy will tell me. In the meanwhile, where's orphan-san? I looked up, around, and inside the house. No one. I heard taunting. "You sissy. You can't even find me. How pathetic!" I spun around. He wasn't there. "You're around here somewhere, no da!" Orphan-san laughed. "Who said I was around here? For all you know I could be 10 meters away!" I took out the anti-teleportation device Pai-pai gave me. "You're not 10 meters away! You're going to be here, na no da!" I clicked the button. Instantly orphan-san fell out of the sky. He sat up. "That was a dirty trick. Relying on silly devices." I got closer. "That silly device got you, na no da!" He opened his mouth to say more, and then closed it. "I don't care." He pouted. I offered a hand to him. "Friends?" Orphan-san stared at my hand. Then slapped it away. "That's a stupid idea. I'm not giving up yet!" He pouted again. I grabbed his arm. "You're going to play, na no da?" He tried to pull away from me. "No!" he said defiantly. I dragged him inside anyway.

Inside the house I introduced orphan-san to Yin and Yang. Yin purred and brushed against his legs while Yang sniffed his hands. Orphan-san look warily at them. "Why do you humans keep other living things as property?" I picked them up and hugged them. "We're friends that's why, no da!" He shrugged. "Humans do strange things." I set down Yin and Yang on the floor. "You want a cookie, na no da?" He ignored me. I took that as a yes anyway. I took a cookie from the cookie pot and shoved it into orphan-san's mouth. "Have a bite, no da!" There was silence for a second, and then he spat it out. "What kind of filth is that?" I held the bitten cookie it front of him. "It a cookie, no da!" He swatted it out of my hand. "If you shove anymore 'cookies' into my mouth I'll guarantee to make you pay!" I looked around the kitchen for something else orphan-san can eat. "What are you doing now sissy?" I gave an apple to him instead. "I'm sure you'll want an apple, na no da." He turned away. "I'm not eating anything that came out of any human hand." I sighed. "You have to eat something, na no da." Orphan-san shook his head. "You can't force me." I already went back to the food source for something else.

When I came back out orphan-san was no where in sight. I looked around and behind stuff. No one. I clicked the anti-teleportation button and nothing happened. "Orphan-san! Come out!" He didn't answer. The house was very quiet. Suddenly there was a hiss, and a yell. It was Yang and orphan-san! What are they doing? I ran towards them.

Orphan-san was on the ground holding his finger. Yang was hissing madly. "Orphan-san! What happened na no da?" He looked up. "That mad cat bit me! Why do you keep around a Chimera animal like that?" I petted Yang and he purred in response. "Yang-san doesn't attack unless you were doing something you weren't suppose to do, na no da." Orphan-san glared at Yang. "He did it for no reason." Yang hissed again. I checked him. "Are you sure? No da?" I found his hands clasped together. "Open them." He shook his head. "It's none of your business." I forced them open anyway. Inside his hands were………..

Cookie crumbs. Orphan-san was concealing cookie crumbs. I looked up into his eyes. "You do likes cookies after all, na no da!" He scowled. "I was just giving a cookie to the cat." Yang meowed angrily. "He doesn't take cookies from strangers, na no da." I explained to him. "But I think you were eating a cookie, na no da!" He glared at me and Yang. "If I was what are you going to do about it?" From that comment I knew that he _was_ eating one! I uncovered the truth! "But I thought eating one! I uncovered the truth! "But I though you didn't like cookies, na no da!" "That remains true! I was never eating that cookie in the first place!" He flinched. "Are you okay, na no da?" Orphan-san looked up. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me!" I took his hand away from the finger. It revealed a scratch Yang inflicted. "Does it hurt no da?" I asked him. His face remained hard. "No it doesn't!" I ignored him anyway. Holding the injured finger, I kissed it. Orphan-san knocked me away immediately. "What the (censored) was that for!" I rubbed my hand. "Mommy does that when I get a bleedie." He frowned. "Keep your silly human customs to yourself." I stood back up. "Do you have a mommy, no da?" He turned away. "If I did I wouldn't be living in a dump like this." No mother? I couldn't live without mommy! "You have a mommy now. Her name is Purin-sama." Orphan-san didn't look happy. "I rather die than have a human mother." I glomped him. "Having a mommy is better than none!" "Well too bad!" He snapped back. Orphan-san managed to get me off. "Well, now that you're living with us," I heard a growl from Orphan-san. "You'll need a name other than Orphan-san." I thought for a good name. But what kind of name is fit for an alien? Orphan-san cleared his throat. "I actually have a name." I stared back at him. "You do?" He nodded. "It's Kappuke." (A/N: Kappuke means cupcake. 3) "Ok! We'll call you Kappuke-kun, na no da!" I glomped him for a second time. He didn't resist. "It's my secret name I give to myself. Don't reveal it." I smiled. "Mommy has to hear it! Na no da!" He kicked me off. "I said don't reveal it! That's means to you mother all right?" The door opened in the distance. Suddenly I found myself staring at mommy. "Fala-chan, what do we have here?" Kappuke-kun ran to hide himself somewhere. "It's an orphan alien who's living with us! Kappuke-kun!" I heard him groan. "Well, that's nice. How long is he going to stay?" I looked for an answer. "Forever!" Mommy sighed. "Are you sure?" I nodded and jumped up and down eagerly. "Yes yes yes!" She shrugged. "It might be alright. Where is he?" I froze. "Ah……." Kappuke-kun suddenly teleported out of thin air! "You left your stupid device out in the open." He held up the remains of the machine Pai-pai gave me. Mommy beamed. "So this is the little orphan Fala-chan told me about." He stuttered. "I-I'm not going to be here for long! Since I broke the device!" I stood in shock. Kappuke-kun won't stay! "If so, why didn't you leave once you broke the device? Or fled when we were occupied?" That caused Kappuke-kun to become more nervous. He stayed quiet for once. "Well, that's settled. Why don't we have dinner?" Kappuke-kun was still silent. I, however, was brimming with energy. "Yea!" Mommy got out some food from her grocery bags. "I'll start cooking." She headed over to the kitchen. Before she got there I remembered something. I ran over to mommy. "Mommy! Tart said that he's sorry for what he did long ago. Also to tell you that he'll be waiting in the glade, na no da!" She dropped the stuff and didn't bother to pick it up. "Well……. He regrets it." She suddenly turned cold. "I won't go. Once was enough. He can have a rock for all I care!" She picked up the food and briskly walked away. I thought that mommy might tell me more about what Tart said. Maybe I'll bring up the subject to Sakura-chan. In the meanwhile, I think I'll play with Kappuke-kun! I rushed over to the other room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

School starts tomorrow. So I might not update as often. On the other hand it might boost my creativity.


	30. Cafe Mew Mew revived!

Sorry for not updating for so long. I had writer's block! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, there would be more KishXIchigo scenes and no Masaya.

Claimer: I own Sakura, Yumi, Fala, yadda yadda yadda. I had a few instances where people stole my characters. You'd have to have my permission to use them.

Sakura's POV

"Ryou told us to meet here, so where is he?" I asked Yumi. Both of us were the only ones in the abandoned Café Mew Mew. Yumi was wandering and exploring the place. "Be patient Sakura." She picked up a stray magazine on the floor. I sat down patiently. 5 minutes later I was up again pacing around. "When is Ryou going to be heeeeeeeeeeeeere?" "Hush." She snapped. I sat down on the chair again. "That's easy for you to say. Only you would be interested in a cooking magazine." Suddenly the door to the café burst open. Inside rushed Ginger. "Is Ryou-papa-san here yet?" She said. I sighed. "No. Shouldn't you know where he is because you're his daughter?" Ginger panted heavily. "Retasu-mama-san drove me here, said it was important. I figured it would be about Ryou-papa-san." Yumi looked up from her magazine. "Well, do you know anything that she might classify as important?" Ginger looked thoughtful. "Well……" I changed the subject. "If Ginger, Yumi, and I are here then shouldn't Umeko and Fala be here too?" Yumi set down the magazine, meaning she was finished. "Most likely, but we should be _patient_." I scowled. "It's 5 minutes after the time Ryou told us to meet here." Then as if on cue the kitchen door opened. In stepped a familiar purple hair disabled alien. "Umeko-chan!" I exclaimed. She glared at me. "What?" I sat back down. "Now we just have to wait for Fala-chan." Umeko looked around the café. "Why does he keep on calling us here in this dump?" Yumi shrugged. "In the days of the original Mews this was their home base." I stared at a dead cockroach. "So why isn't it used now?" "It is being used right now Sakura. Don't you realize it?" I realized what she meant. "Ah…." Umeko suddenly became alert. "Did you hear that?" I shook my head. "No." Yumi tried to listen for whatever sound Umeko heard. "I hear nothing." She announced. Then there was a faint groan coming from the back room. "Chimera animal?" Ginger suggested? That could be a possibility. "I'm not taking any chances." Umeko said. "MEW MEW UMEKO METAMORPHISIS!" She transformed and went off towards the noise. Yumi and I looked at each other. "Might as well help." I said. Ginger joined in our transformation.

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW GINGER!"

"MEW MEW SAKURA!"

"METAMORPHISIS!"

We all rushed to the back room where Umeko was already. "Did anything happen?" Yumi asked. Umeko shook her head. "Nothing except strange noises." I pressed my neko-ears to the door. I heard strange noises like what Umeko said. "Do Chimera animals speak their own languages?" I asked. Ginger walked over and tried to listen in as well. "No. I've been working with Chimera animals for years and the noise they make is not a language." Ginger summoned her Ginger castanets. "If they are Chimera animals then we attack them right?" Yumi muttered something. I got my Cherry bell out. "Let's do it!"

"RIBBON UMEKO LASH!"

"RIBBON GINGER STREAMS!"

"RIBBON MINT GUST!"

"RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!"

All of our attacks sort of combined together and slammed into the door. There was a brilliant display of lights and colors, but I didn't see any Chimera parasites floating around. Just a lot of dust and a roomful of empty boxes. What I did hear was a voice that sounds familiar. Out of the boxes came a monkey tail. "Fala-san?" Ginger said. She rushed over and pulled the tail out of the rubble. Indeed it was Fala. "Why did you attack me na no da?" She rubbed her bruised arm. I stared at Umeko. She returned with a glare. "We thought the sound was a Chimera animal." Yumi said. Ginger poked Fala's tail. "That proves Ryou-papa-san's theory." The tail disappeared. I looked at Ginger curiously. "What theory, no da?" Fala jumped up. "What's a theory na no da?" Ginger sighed. "A theory is a prediction someone makes about something that is currently unproven. Ryou-papa-san's theory is that if…… um……." She muttered the rest very quickly. None of us got have gotten what she said. "Can you repeat that Ginger?" I asked. Ginger blushed. "Never mind." She whispered.

Something rustled under the boxes. Ginger jumped away looking scared. "Is it a Chimera animal?" I felt unprotected now since we have all untransformed a while ago. Fala shook her head and stood up. "It's Kappuke-kun, na no da!" Something burst out of the boxes and cover her mouth. "Don't" he stopped talking. Everyone was staring at him. "Why is the little nuisance here? Better yet why did you cover Fala's mouth?" Umeko asked. Fala managed to push his arm off. "He's Kappuke-K" the alien covered her mouth again. "I told you not to say" "Can someone explain what's going on?" Yumi said impatiently. I looked around. "I'm not sure what's going on either." Umeko sighed. "He's the same alien that we caught the other day." He stared at her. Then at all of us. "I should have known." He uncovered Fala's mouth without knowing it. She jumped at the opportunity to speak. "HIS NAME IS KAPPUKE-KUN NA NO DA!" He jabbed Fala in the nose. "Shut up!" Ginger rushed over to Fala. "Fala! Are you alright? Is your nose alright?" Fala sat up. "My nose ish bleeding na no dash." Ginger glared at Kappuke-kun. He backed up. "I didn't mean it." Yumi rolled her eyes. "Sure you didn't." I got a tissue from my pocket and rolled it up in a tube. Then I handed it to Fala. "Arigatou na no dash." She stuck it in her nose.

I heard a car pull up near Café Mew Mew. Umeko's ears pricked up. "Who would that be?" She asked. I ran out of the storage room. "It would be Ryou of course!" Everyone else but Ginger, Fala, and Kappuke-kun followed me to meet him.

Inside the main big room Ryou was there with a man with a long ponytail. He looked at us tentatively. "I see only 3 Mews. Where's the other two?" Yumi pointed behind her. "In there. But you shouldn't go in there right now." He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" "Because Kap" I started to say only to be cut off by some yelling. I couldn't hear what Kappuke-kun, Ginger, or Fala was saying but it sounded like they were having a fight. "Keiichiro, you talk to the remaining Mews about what's going on and I'll see what the other two are doing." The other man (apparently Keiichiro.) nodded. "You be careful." He told Ryou as he entered the storage room. Then he turned to us. "So you're the girls Ryou told me about." I nodded. Keiichiro walked over to me. "It's an honor to meet a girl who had done so much." He kissed my hand. Yumi and Umeko stared. I gently pushed him away. "I'm sorry…. But who are you?" He stepped back. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Keiichiro Aksaka." No one said anything. "In the past I helped Ryou with the Mew Project." Still there was silence. Finally Yumi spoke up. "Mother told me about you. You moved away to America didn't you? What brought you back?" He looked at Yumi. "You must me Minto's daughter. A pleasure to meet you." She blushed and stepped back a little. "Ryou brought me back. He said that he needs some help reviving Café Mew Mew." He answered. Reviving? Does that mean………

"How can you revive the café if this whole thing is a mess? I mean, look! Dust and cobwebs everywhere! And" I stopped. Ryou wouldn't bring back Café Mew Mew if it was hopeless. He's not that type of person. And why was I blurting everything out loud? "Don't worry. Everyone will be cleaning it up together. Sooner or later the café will be back to its former glory." I nodded. "Wait, did you say everyone?" Yumi poked me. "Weren't you paying attention?" "That what I said." Keiichiro replied. "Maybe you convince your mothers to help us." Umeko doesn't have a mother. Zakuro left her. I looked at her face. She hadn't said a word since we meet Keiichiro. But her face didn't look troubled. "We'll be cleaning up this weekend, if that's alright with all of you." I shook my head. "Actually, mum and I are going on vacation for a week starting on Friday." The door to the storage room burst open. Ryou was dragging Ginger and Fala. Kappuke-kun was following behind him sulking. "What were you doing Ryou?" he asked him. Ryou let go of the two other Mews. "They were fighting. Apparently the little midget here wanted to go back home but Fala forced him to stay. The rest is self-explanatory." I heard Kappuke-kun mutter "I'm not a midget." Ryou sighed. "It's almost dinnertime. I'll explain everything these two. Keiichiro, you can take Yumi home." Keiichiro stood up. "We'll discuss more 2 weeks from now. Sakura has a vacation on Friday for a week." Everyone looked at me. "Is it the annual visiting-your-crazy-grandparents-vacation?" Yumi asked. "Yes. And my grandparents aren't that crazy." "Enough talk." Ryou said. "Everyone can go home now. It's going to get dark."

Wow, I have not updated for a month. I'M SO SORRY!

I'm probably going to get the next chapter up by next week or something. Thank you for all of your support for bringing me to the 30th chapter!


	31. Ichigo's and Sakura's Vacation

Ta da! Update!

Sakura's POV

Every summer around July or something mum and I leave to my grandparent's house. I mean mum's parents. Not Kish's parents. I don't know if he even has parents.

My grandparent's names are Shintaro and Sakura. Yes I was named after my grandmother. Mum considered naming me Hanami but she ended up with Sakura instead. Anyway, Shintaro and Sakura live in the countryside with a cottage next to a lake. They use to live closer but the air in Tokyo wasn't good for Shintaro's health so they moved. When I became a Mew I asked some questions relating to mum and grandparents as well. "Did they know you're a Mew? How they reacted when you married Kish? Do they have special powers as well?"

The last question was sort of crazy. Mum's answer were "No until I told them around the time of our marriage, Shintaro was angry but in the end it worked out, and no."

Yumi did mention that my grandparents were crazy, but that's only half true. Shintaro was sort of crazy but Sakura is the nicest grandma a child could have! That's one of the reasons why I was looking forward to this vacation. But yet, I didn't know that it's going to be waaaaaaaaaaay different.

"Sakura-chan! We're leaving in 10 minutes!"

"Yes mum!"

I grabbed my bag and flopped in onto my bed. I still haven't packed yet. I hurriedly grabbed some clothes and my summer homework and shoved it into my bag. I probably wasn't going to do my homework there, but oh well. I snatched some more things to bring. Now I only had room for a couple more things. But I still feel like I'm missing something. I checked around the room and stumbled upon my diary. I picked it up and flipped through it. This will be good enough. And I selected one of the photo albums. Now a day I feel like I cannot sleep without it under my pillow.

"2 more minutes Sakura-chan!"

"Coming!" I shouted. I flung the bag over my shoulder and sprinted into mum's car. She turned to look at me. "Ready?" I nodded. "Let's go!"

At Sakura's and Shintaro's' house

I stretched my legs and sighed. 6 hours cramped in the car and it feels good to stretch. Mum got out of the car as well. "Well Sakura-chan, better get your things in." She opened the trunk and grabbed her bag. I pulled mine and knocked on the door. A moment's pause. Then Sakura-obaasan opened the door. "Ichigo-san! Sakura-chan! So nice to see you all again!" She hugged me. "It's great to see you too Sakura-obaasan." I said. Mum pushed through the door. "And where's Shintaro?" Sakura-obaasan motioned up the stairs. "He's reading upstairs. It's best not to disturb him." I walked around. Things still hasn't changed much. But still. "Ichigo-san. Someone dropped by to see you. He's in the living room." Sakura-obaasan told mum. She jerked her head and strolled there. A few seconds later I heard mum yelling "KISSHU!" With a happy tone. I started to go over there and see what they were doing myself but Sakura-obaasan stopped me. "This is their time alone." I sighed. Some other talking and such were going on. "Why did Kish come here anyway?" I heard Kish say something. "He wanted to visit Ichigo-san. So he came here. He's going to stay for a week. Isn't that sweet of him?" My mind was bursting with questions. But maybe I should ask Kish instead of Sakura-obaasan. A gruff voice called out "What do we have?"

I glanced at the stairs. It was Shintaro-ojiisan! "Eh? Sakura-chan? Haven't seen you in a while. Funny. I didn't hear anything until now….." He stood there in deep thought. Shintaro-ojiisan was always a bit on the slow side. But that's ok. "Ichigo-san and Sakura-chan came while you were busy upstairs. It's alright Shintaro." Sakura-obaasan said. "And that alien! Kisshu right? He'll be staying." Both grandma and I nodded. "Well then it'll be a very busy household for this week. Better get some peace and quiet when I can!" He proceeded upstairs while I stared at him. "Is he alright? He acts different then before." Sakura-obaasan smiled. "He's alright. It's just that he's been a little hectic for the past couple days and he was hoping for a calm week." She paused. "Are you hungry Sakura-chan?" I realized that I hadn't eaten since lunch, and it was late at night. "Yes I am! Do have dinner or something?" I asked eagerly. Sakura-obaasan led me to the table. "Sit down while I heat up some leftovers." She left to the kitchen. I sat there swinging my legs.

A sudden movement outside! I automatically got out of the chair and ran towards the window. That resulted in a nasty bruise on my head. I'm guessing it make a loud sound because Sakura-obaasan ran back in the room. "Sakura-chan! Your head! What did you do!" I rubbed my injured spot. "Nothing nothing." She sighed. "I got some rice and fish for you." She setted down the plate in front of me. I stared at it hungrily. "Fisssssssssh…." "And here are some chopsticks." Sakura-obaasan hand me a pair of chopstick. In a flash I scarfed down the whole thing. (Without the plate.) "I'm done." Sakura-obaasan just looked at me. "Well, ok. Do you what some more?" I stared at the plate. "I'm not hungry." She nodded. "You need to get some sleep Sakura-chan." I looked at a nearby clock. It was 11:30. Yeah I guess I do need some sleep. "There's a bed all set upstairs in the usual place." I started to head to sleep upstairs sleepily. Then I noticed that mum and Kish weren't in the living room anymore. "Sakura-obaasan, where's mum and Kish? Did they left already?" She looked in the living room as well. "I guess so." I didn't move. What if………?

"I'll set up another bed if you want." She said immediately like if she read my mind. "That'll be nice." I answered. "But I can set up my own bed." I trudged on the stairs and walked into another room and took out a blanket. That night I slept on the couch.

Next morning I woke up feeling grouchy. A couch isn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, especially if it has a bunch of bad springs in it. But I could smell something nice cooking. I woke up, rubbed my eyes, and went to the bathroom to change.

Back at the dining table mum and Kish were already eating. Well, mum was eating. Kish didn't have anything out in front of him. I wonder what aliens eat.

I sat down at a chair. "Morning." I mumbled. Mum smiled at me cheerfully. "We have a lot to do today Sakura-chan!" I mumbled some more things under my breath. Kish sighed. "How long to I have to be held up by some human food?" I started to ask him what do aliens eat but I was too tired to. Sakura-obaasan gave me a plate of breakfast. "Eat up! We're going to the lake today!" I grabbed a fork and just played with my food. "Why didn't you sleep in the regular room Sakura-chan?" Mum asked me. I stared at her hoping she would get the idea. When that didn't help Sakura-obaasan walked over and whispered something into mum's ear. She laughed. "Don't worry! You can sleep in the regular room tonight!" I just nodded.

Finally after I finished my breakfast, we all set off to the lake. Well, Kish wasn't in the car with us. He said he'll get there by himself. So it was just mum, Sakura-obaasan, a very excited Shintaro-ojiisan, and me. Kish said to just fly there but I didn't want to be seen. It doesn't take very long to get to the lake anyway.

When we got to the lake, Kish was waiting there for us. "You humans are slow." He announced. I ignored him and grabbed a cooler. Mum hugged him. "At least we got here didn't we?" He embraced her back. While I was staring at them both Sakura-obaasan pushed me along. "Let's get the picnic set up Sakura-chan." Shintaro-ojiisan got out the blanket and spread it out. "Alright! Let's get started!" He shouted. We all sat down on the mat. Everyone except Kish. "Kish? Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him. He shook his head. Something might be wrong with him. "What do you eat anyway?" He turned around and faced me. "The same thing you humans eat. Only not as frequently. Like maybe twice a day or so." I blinked. Twice a day? He must be hungry or tired all the time. I opened my mouth to ask another question but mum nudged me. "He's ok. Just eat your lunch." I nodded and munched on some fish.

After a couple of minutes everyone heard a strange noise. Sakura-obaasan looked around wildly. "Is that a bear?" Shintaro-ojiisan shook his head while he was still eating. "No bears around here." "It sounds like a bear on helium if you ask me." I mumbled. Kish walked to the woody part near the lake. "I'm checking it out." With that he ran. I waited patiently for him to return. When he didn't come back I started to worry. "Mum? Do you think" She hushed me. "He'll be fine." I sulked and hoped for Kish to come back. Finally I got fed up with lingering around that I got up to leave anyway. "Sakura-chan! Don't make rash decisions now!" Shintaro-ojiisan told me sharply. I ignored him. "I'll be alright. After all I am a Mew Mew." I rushed into the forest.

Inside was dark and quiet, but comforting at the same time. Still I could not hear anything that sounded like a bear on helium. And I couldn't find Kish either. Soon afterwards I tripped over something. When I looked down I recognized it in the dark.

It was Kish!

He muttered something. "Ti………….." Suddenly Kish sat up rubbing his back. I fell over. "Ti? Who's Ti?" He stood up. "Tigre. He's after you and Ichigo-chan. You have to get back." I looked around. It's just trees around me. "Where is that? And who's Tigre?" He sighed. "He's the leader of the rebels. Come on." He dragged me into where ever.

Once we emerged out of the forest I heard screaming. "He's already attacking! Sakura! Transform!" Kish yelled as he ran off. I just stood there for a second. Then I finally shouted:

"MEW MEW SAKURA METAMORPHOSIS!"

Once I got to the picnic area already, apparently an orange-headed alien was shouting stuff. When Kish has flown up and thrusted his sword at him, he just simply dodged. The attack continued until I realize that there was a Chimera Animal in front of me! "Cherry bell!" "Ribbon" The other alien suddenly laughed really loud. "You can't expect to attack your own grandparents right!" He kicked Kish and Kish managed to knock the other alien out of the air. Grandparents? Where were they and mum anyway? But I can still attack the Chimera animal right? The alien person must be lying. Or something. "RIBBON CHERRY FLASH!" I dealt of a blast of my attack at the Chimera animal but it seemed unfazed. In fact in swatted me with its tail.

"Oof!"

I went soaring and landed inside the lake! It was so freezing my hands went numb in a couple of seconds. I struggled to stay afloat but I feel like I was going to die anyway! "Help! Kish! Anyone! HELP!" The last image I saw was Kish……..

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kish fell to his knees. "I lost didn't I?" The orange haired alien Kish was battling, known as Tigre, laughed. "You did of course!" And with that he kicked the bleeding Kish in the stomach. He fell on the ground stone cold. Presuming he was dead, Tigre turned to the pair of Chimera animals. Then stared towards the lake. "She's dead. Now to exterminate Mew Ichigo." He motioned the Chimera animals to follow. They did so obediently and they all slipped into the forest.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

While I was in the water I didn't remember anything. But, well, I have to be alive to tell this story right? So I don't know how I gotten out of the lake alive. Well, almost don't know. I had a weird dream about something shiny at the bottom of the lake. When I picked it up it sort of floated away. All that time I was holding it, it felt like a new burst of energy was flowing through me. Then I blacked out.

I woke up at the shore of the lake. I was alive! I hurriedly sat up and looked around. Where was the Chimera Animal? Where were Kish and the other alien? My eye then saw him laying on the ground bleeding. I rushed over. "Kish! Kish! Wake up!" I kept on shoving him but he didn't move. Maybe I should check his pulse. But what's the average pulse for an alien? I did it anyway. I didn't feel much of his pulse but it was still there. So I'd think that means that he's still alive. I stared at his limp body. Should I get help? What kind of help? And where is mum, Sakura-obaasan and Shintaro-ojiisan? Many question stirred in my head. Finally I came up with what I thought was the best solution. I covered Kish with the picnic blanket and went searching for mum. I just hope that he'll stay alive while I was away.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Some important announcements-thing.

1. I won't be able to update as much, because I have a lot of stuff going on in my life. And I have another fanfic to update. Sorry!

2. This is the first chapter of a saga thing. So expect lots of cliffies.

3. Please don't hound me if I haven't updated in a long time. I'm probably working on another enormously long chapter and it'll take a while for me to finish it. This chapter was 5 pages. Whew!

Otherwise, Happy Halloweenie!


	32. Alien Assasin again

Yay! Update time! D

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, there would be more KishXIchigo scenes and no Masaya.

Claimer: I own Sakura, Yumi, Fala, yadda yadda yadda. I had a few instances where people stole my characters. You'd have to have my permission to use them.

And just in case if you haven't figured it out, 8888888 etc. means a change in POV. Simple. Got it? Okay!

Yumi's POV

I got dressed in my ballet outfit. Today was the big ballet recital and I was one of the main dancers. I got my hair ready and put on some make-up. The girl next to me, Kykyo Tenmeino, looked at me. "Are you nervous Yumi-chan?" I shook my head. She was asking for comfort for her first recital with a big part. I'm used to the pressure and stuff, so it doesn't bug me. "Don't worry Kykyo-chan. You'll do fine." When we were finished and ready to get on stage I had done my best to calm her down. Let's hope she doesn't flunk.

Halfway through the recital nothing extraordinary had happened. Just the dancing and jumping stuff. Mother was in the audience watching me. I glance back at her at times. Then when I took a peek at Mother again she wasn't there. I scanned the audience wildly for her. It turned out that Mother moved seats right next to….. Ginger, Fala, Umeko, and Ryou! I gawked at them too long that I missed my next move. For that I got a kick in the stomach.

WHAM!

I fell on the floor on my arm. Both my arm and stomach stings badly. People in the audience started to murmur. Kykyo rushed over to me. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright Yumi-chan! I'm so sorry! It's all" I stopped her. "It's not your fault." I whispered to her. By this time the ballet teacher had came over to my side. "Kykyo, continue dancing." She shooed her off. Then she helped be to the backstage. I sighed. "My arm feels better. I can still dance." To prove this I stood up. Almost immediately I collapsed on the floor. The teacher shook her head. "You can't dance when you can't even stand up. You'll have to sit out of the rest of the recital." I tried to stand back up again, but failed. "Really. All I need is probably a couple minutes and I'll be fine." She shook her head. "You were daydreaming out there and I can't allow people daydreaming out on stage. Or people will get hurt worse than you." With that she left me mumbling about not being able to dance.

I was dancing since I was little. Mother took dancing when she was young too, so it's natural I'd take up some lessons. She was even a professional ballet dancer. But instead of teaching me to dance, she sent me to another dance school. (Mother says that she's horrible at teaching and it would be better if someone with better teaching skills taught me.) It's not that I hate the school. It's quite nice actually, and the people there are so nice. Especially my classmates. But what really bugs me is that the teacher….. isn't the best. She's kind-hearted and all, but I have a feeling that even Mother would teach people better than her.

When the recital was over I was still in the backstage. I didn't even hear the footsteps proceeding towards me. When someone tapped my shoulder I finally looked up. Mother was above me smiling. "You did well for the time being." I still sat there. "How can you say that? I wasn't even in at least half of the recital." Mother tested my legs. "Can you stand up?" She asked. I nodded and stood up from the chair. My legs became rubber and I fell again. Mother helped me up. "Do you someone to help you walk?" I shrugged. I didn't really want to see anyone else right now. Maybe I'll just lay here until my leg feels better. As if Mother read my mind, she said to me, "I'm not going to leave you alone. I'll get someone to help you." She walked away briskly. I sat there alone again. I don't want anyone to help me. I can walk by myself. I got up and tried to walk out of the backstage. My legs wobbled a bit but I could move. I heard something scurried. What was that? A rat?

Something black ran across the room! I lost my balance and fell. Stupid rat. I attempted to stand up but I couldn't. I really hope that I haven't damaged my leg further. But from the looks of I probably did. I sat up. What was taking Mother so long?

There was a chuckle from the back of the room. "You can't leave yet. I was just beginning to get some fun out of your clumsiness." I turned around eyes wide open. Somehow I hadn't noticed it but a black haired alien was standing against the wall. "Do I know you?" I asked nervously. He laughed again. "In my opinion everyone should know me. But since you don't I'm Pantheres." Pantheres. That name rings a bell. But I can't remember anyone with that kind of name. "You know someone named Sakura Momomiya?" I nodded. Who is this guy? How does he know Sakura? "Then I got the right person." He started walking over to me. "This won't hurt if you don't struggle." Pantheres held out both of his hands and 2 knives appeared in tem. I back away. "What are you doing?" I shouted. "I'm trying to kill you what does it look like?" He replied. I tried to open the door to the outside but it wouldn't budge! Someone jammed the door! "See, I have my people everywhere. It all comes down to this death trap I laid out for you." I gasped. "You mean that you're the one who injured my leg?" He shook his head. "Not exactly. I was meaning to cripple you anyway but you got yourself hurt first." I scowled. "Why do you want to kill me? I didn't really know you existed until you came." Pantheres swiped at me but I dodged. In the process I fell flat on my face. "So Sakura didn't tell you about what happened at Yukyro village." "Actually she did tell me." I muttered. "Why does it matter?" Pantheres struck again. I only got a slight scratch from the knife being saved by rolling aside at the last minute. "I was the assassin you idiot! She didn't tell you that either!" Ah, so that's why he was attacking me. But wouldn't he go after Sakura first? I got my answer. "And speaking of Sakura, she's dead. Now isn't that great?" I froze. Sakura? Dead? If she died then I should have known by now. He's lying! "Sakura isn't dead! MEW MEW MINT METAMORPHISIS!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Outside of the stadium-thing, Chimera Animals were attacking in hoards. "RIBBON GINGER STREAMS!" Ginger cried out as she attacked one. The Chimera animals appeared out of no where and this was the Mews' first appearance in public. But that didn't matter to anyone right now. "RIBBON PUDDING FIRERINGS!" Fala attacked another Chimera animal. Umeko was whipping some of them with her Umeko crosswhip repeatedly. But they still kept coming. There seemed to by no end to the waves! "Where's Yumi-chan?" Ginger asked Fala. "I have no idea na no da!" She replied. "She might be still inside na no da!" Ginger gasped and pushed Fala and herself down. A pouncing Chimera animal flew over them and got obliterated by Umeko. "Should we go inside for her?" Ginger shouted. Umeko turned to them. "Ryou and Minto said to stay her and destroy all of the Chimera animals." Fala stood up. "When is that na no da?" She moaned.

Meanwhile Minto and Ryou were running around in the building looking for Yumi. "The entrance to the stage should be around here…… There!" Minto pointed to a locked door. Both of them tried to shove it open but it wouldn't budge. "Damn, something jammed to door the other way." Ryou cursed. He bashed to door again. Minto pressed her ear to it. "Fighting is going on in there! Yumi's trapped with someone else!" Ryou looked around. "All the doors leading to where Yumi is are jammed. Any other way in?" Minto stayed silent, ear still against the door. She's worried about what's going on in there with Yumi. Finally Ryou tapped her shoulder. "Help me reach up to that vent." He pointed up to an air vent. Minto sighed. "You're not planning to go in there aren't you?" He nodded and took out a clear vial. Inside was a small amount of shining liquid. "Yumi might be able to use this." Minto gasped. "Ryou! You still have a small sample of that!" "Yes. Now help me open in." She nodded slightly and stood on Ryou's shoulders. A moment later she managed to pry the vent open. Ryou put Minto down. "Tie this around my neck." He told her. Minto obliged and did so with a piece of ribbon. A flash of blue light later, Minto picked up Ryou and tossed him up to the air vent. "Good luck Alto." She whispered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yumi's POV

I was seriously getting my butt kicked. My leg wasn't in pain anymore, but it was dark backstage and lots of clutter. Therefore when I try to maneuver I always crash into something and my wings get injured. Plus in fear of breaking stuff, I couldn't attack. Pantheres didn't seem to attack full force either.

"Why don't you come down here Yumi? Are you scared!"

Currently I was sitting on a ledge far up high. I flew up there for the time being to rest and to think on what to do. And also to think of the fact of Sakura. How can she be dead? She was in my life as long as I remembered! Was it Pantheres who killed her? How did he know she was on vacation anyway! I smell a conspiracy…..

"Why don't you teleport up here and get me you big oaf!"

He growled. "I have my reasons!" Then Pantheres threw a knife at me. I just barely dodged it. I continued to sit there. Maybe if I can aim well I can hit Pantheres without damaging anything. "MINT ARROW! RIBBON MINT GUST!" My attack soared straight at him. Unfortunately Pantheres dodged at the last second. The Mint Gust destroyed a chair and dissolved. He snickered. "If all of the Mews had this kind of skill, then it should be easy to finish you off." He got another knife out and tossed it viciously. The aim was a mile off and struck the wall behind me. I relaxed a little. "Your aim really stinks!" I stuck my tongue out at him. Then a hissing sound and I saw some smoke. The smoke came from a fire extinguisher. Pantheres wasn't aiming for me, he was aiming for the fire extinguisher! I started coughing and fell of the ledge. Immediately he put his knife up to my neck. "You just lost your life. Bye bye Yumi." I felt my blood spurt out of my neck. I also felt my conscious fading away………

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wow, I'm feeling like I'm killing off my characters. XD

Will Yumi die? What will happen to the other Mews outside? And what was Minto surprised about? Find out………. Next month. No, actually it probably won't take that long.

Should I kick the rating up to T? The story is getting darker…….

My story was stolen 4 times already. So let me repeat this again:

**Claimer: I own Sakura, Yumi, Fala, yadda yadda yadda. I had a few instances where people stole my characters. You'd have to have my permission to use them.**


	33. Victory 1

Two months late……………… x.x

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, there would be more KishXIchigo scenes and no Masaya.**

**Claimer: I own Sakura, Yumi, Fala, yadda yadda yadda. I had a few instances where people stole my characters. You'd have to have my permission to use them.**

Ichigo's POV

I rushed through the woods trying to escape Tigre and his Chimera animals. Kish had mentioned Tigre before, but I wasn't worried. I figured that I could have used my Mew powers to defeat him. But now, I couldn't call them up for some reason. And I hadn't counted the fact that I was pregnant.

I noticed a tree that looked like I could climb it. To get away from Tigre and company, I put a foot on a branch and climbed. After a couple minutes he passed by, scowling. "Where is the pink Mew? I swore she just ran this way." I had to suppress a snicker. The Saint Rose Crusaders had referred to Berii as the white Mew. It was a funny coincidence. Finally, Tigre walked away. I tried getting down from the tree but I couldn't. It was like a force doesn't want to climb down. It then suddenly occurred to me that maybe it was the Mew power! Maybe it came back! To test it, I shouted "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHISIS!"

Nothing happened. I thought I caught a glimpse of my battle outfit but it probably was the light. Then I found that I can climb down again. When my feet touched the ground again I ran in the opposite direction of Tigre.

When it was only a half an hour but it seemed like forever, I finally saw something familiar. "Sakura-mama's house…" I whispered. My car wasn't here but maybe I can still hide out in the house. I tried to open the door but it was still locked. _Of course. The keys were in the car too..._ I stepped away from the locked door and walked around the house. Soon I came across an open window. I lifted it open carefully making sure it didn't squeak. Then I climbed through it. Halfway inside my foot got caught in the shrubbery near the window. I tugged it enough for my foot to come free and also to fall on the floor. I landed with a THUD!

"Ow…" I whispered. Even though there is no one around, I still spoke softly. After a couple seconds, I stood up and brushed some dust off me. _Now what do I do?_ Inside Sakura-mama's house was nothing that would help me. Maybe I could hide in here until Kisshu or Sakura comes. I sat down on the couch. It seems only yesterday that this room was where Kisshu was waiting. Now it's empty. The whole house is empty.

After a couple minutes or hours, I got bored of thinking. There was nothing to do other than to think. I stared across the room and my eyes landed on the television. Maybe I can watch the television. But wouldn't that make a lot of noise? I thought to myself again for more minutes. Finally I decided with myself that I can watch the television with the sound muted. I strolled over to it and turn it on. After I turned it one, I lowered the volume to zero and sat back on the couch watching.

After a couple seconds of registering what's on the television, I gasped. Who was attacking the stadium? I turned up the volume a tiny bit, enough to here what's going on.

"What an extraordinary day!" the reporter said. "It was first a recital for the students of Keikoin dance academy, but now it's the battlefield of the Mews! The first time they're seen in 10 years! But they look a little different don't you agree?" The camera turned to the Mews, who were battling a group of Chimera animals. "Only 3 out of the 5 Mews are here. Where are the others?"

The Mews were actually Emiko, Fala, and Umeko! But if those are the only daughters there, then where is Yumi? She's the only one not on the scene, besides Sakura.

Before I can watch any more of it, something thumped upstairs. I turned off the television and stood still. Another thump. It was a cue to get moving! I ran to the nearest closet and went inside. The noise stopped, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe it was a branch that struck the side of the house. But I still didn't dare to move. Only after it seemed safe did I peeked outside. Nothing was there. I sighed and opened the door a little more. Still nothing. _I think I should just run away again now, because something bad is going to happen._

Right on cue, the alien that was pursing me teleported out of thin air. I stepped back into the closet and closed the door. But I don't think that was the wisest of decisions. Tigre banged on the door. "Come out you coward! Call yourself a Mew!" I tried to ignore the threats he was making, but hiding in the closet won't protect me for much longer. A sword tip suddenly jutted through the door, and it narrowly missed my forehead. The sword retreated out of the closet and struck again. Tigre is going to break the door down! There was only one thing I could do. And it was not grabbing the sword when it came in again.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHISIS!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura's POV

Standing in front of me was the two Chimera Animals that the alien created. I think his name was Tigre, wasn't it?

The nearest one to me swiped its tail at my feet. I jumped on the nearest tree and tried dive-bombing the Chimera Animal. It didn't work. Instead, it batted me with its hand and I crashed into the bushes. I struggled to stand up and used my Cherry Bell. It didn't affect either to the Chimera Animals, like the other billion times I tried to make a mark. I flew up to a high branch so they won't attack me unless they climbed up. Which I doubt they can.

Tigre also said that the two Chimera Animals that I'm battling were my grandparents. It couldn't be true. They didn't look like Sakura-obaasan or Shintaro-ojiisan. And I'm _very_ sure they wouldn't attack me.

How was Kisshu anyway? I could use his help. I just hope that lying on the side of a lake wouldn't be his death sentence!

I spent a long time sitting up in the branch. The Chimera Animals leered at me and growled constantly. They couldn't attack me, but I could attack them. It just wouldn't do much harm. I would need a stronger weapon to defeat them maybe.

A brilliant idea formed in my mind. Kisshu's swords! They might be stronger than my bell! It was a long way back to the picnic area, but I could manage. I created a picture of the lake in my head, and I teleported there.

Near the lake, there wasn't any blood on the ground. Nothing was there. I glanced around the whole lakeside, and Kisshu's body was gone. Did some bears drag him away for food? Alien flesh doesn't taste very good I bet. I lied down on the grass and sighed. My mind kept saying to me that Kish isn't dead, he's alive and looking for me. And I should wait here until he finds me. I rolled over and fell asleep.

A lot of shaking woke me up. I opened my eyes slightly, and then jerked myself awake. The two Chimera Animals were towering over me, and their breath smells really bad. I kicked one of the Chimera Animal and rolled away. Surprisingly, the Chimera Animal I kicked winced in pain. The other one however ran after me snarling.

My original plan was to borrow Kisshu's swords to defeat the Chimera Animals. But when was Kisshu gone, his weapons were gone too. Now what was I suppose to do?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ichigo's POV... again

After I recited my transformation line, a pink glow surrounded my body. A second later, I was Mew Ichigo again. It felt much better knowing you can defeat Tigre. Without wasting any time, I summoned my Strawberry Bell and shouted "RIBBON STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

When the light cleared, Tigre was gone. The door to the closet was blasted to smithereens, but at least there wasn't any threat anymore. The next thing to do was find Kish. The last time I saw him was when Tigre was battling Kish. If he was following me, then Kish must have…..

I left the house and ran towards the lake, hoping that what I was thinking wasn't true.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura's POV. I switch a lot for this chapter don't I? O.o

Like what I did some time ago, I hid up in the tree devising a new plan. Somehow I outran the Chimera Animals, and they were no where in sight. I racked my brain for some memory that could help me. A vision of in the lake swirled in my mind, and I gasped. _Yes! That's it! The shiny blue crystalline thing! If it could have prevented me from drowning, then it could defeat the Chimera animals!_ I was going to leap down from the tree, but something held me back. I couldn't swim in the lake, so how was I going to find it?

A roar nearby encouraged me to do it. The Chimera Animals were closing in, and there was no other choice. I jumped out of the tree and sprinted towards the lake. The icy coldness was at me before I knew it. It didn't seem so scary though, because I need to get to it…….

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bwahaha, I switched again! XD

It wasn't so hard to run through the forest, now I was in my Mew form. I didn't have to hide from Tigre, and being Mew Ichigo gave me extra strength. I hope I get to my destination before my three minutes were up. Otherwise I would have to kiss some poor animal.

Right at the edge of the forest, another pink glow surrounded me. Too late. I turned into a cat.

I would've searched and hunted for a victim right after I transformed, but I didn't. Kish was at the lake, and I will kiss him instead. Running towards the lake, I didn't find him. Did he fall inside during the fight with Tigre? I couldn't swim in this condition. Where is he!

I mewed loudly, hoping he would hear me. No one came except Sakura and Shintaro. This was perfect. I couldn't fight them as a cat. Oh Kisshu, I need you now!

Some kind of light came from the lake, and they both turned to it. I stared at the light too, knowing what it was. How was there any Mew Aqua left? Ryou said that they all disappeared after Deep Blue was vanquished! And Sakura-chan can use it as well? I purred with delight unknowingly.

Like I expected, Sakura-chan bursted of the water holding the Mew Aqua rod. Bubbles were flowing from it and some landed on Sakura and Shintaro. They screamed in pain at each touch and soon finally vanished. All that was left was their soul crystals and two Chimera Parasites floating around. I stepped back so I wouldn't get infected. Sakura was spiraling up and the Mew Aqua was spreading over the forest and the lake. Maybe some of it reached Kisshu, so he couldn't be dead now! As if he had been reading my mind, Kisshu appeared. "I've been looking for you koneko-chan!" He picked me up and kissed me on the lips.

I immediately changed back into me. Kisshu smiled and hugged me. I embraced him back and cried. "I thought I lost you! I thought Tigre had killed you. I was so scared Kisshu!" I kept on hugging him harder and harder. Suddenly, I noticed that something was missing. Kisshu must have noticed it too, because he pushed me away. "Where's Sakura?" he practically shouted. I looked over the lake, and didn't see her with the Mew Aqua. Instead, she was falling and falling. I ran towards her, but I couldn't fly. I couldn't rescue her. Kisshu could though. That's what he did.

He appeared below Sakura and caught her in his arms when she came by. He then teleported next to me still holding her. "Is she alright?" I asked eagerly. He nodded. "I guess she's a bit frightened, but she's okay." Kisshu sent her down on the grass. When I checked her pulse, it was normal. When I turned around to say something, he was over the lake. "Kisshu!" I called. He didn't respond. He just kept looking into the lake from above. I shouted again. This time, he came obediently. "I couldn't find any sign of the Mew Aqua Ichigo." I glanced back at the unconscious Sakura, then back at Kisshu. "Either there wasn't enough Mew Aqua to complete the 'Ribbon Aqua Drops', or she didn't have enough power to handle it." Kisshu stared at Sakura, and didn't say anything. "Kisshu?" Then he turned his gaze to me.

"Or another possibility is that her alien genes are becoming more dominant than her human side. She's losing her Mew ability." And he added with a hushed tone "Like you." I shook my head and tried to smile. I knew that I can't be Mew Ichigo all the time, but Sakura won't die out so early. "It can't be. She's still young Kisshu." He turned around and yawned. "Just a theory." He said sleepily. "You'd bring her to Ryou to check. That blasted machine of his might have the answer." I blinked. _What does Kisshu have against Ryou's machine?_ After seconds of thinking about it, I shrugged it off. "I'm going to restore Sakura and Shintaro's souls back to them. Will you take Sakura home?" He knelt down and picked her up. "Which home?" I thought of the question. Would she be safer in our original house?

"Where ever you choose. Just as long as it's safe." I replied. Kisshu took one last look at the lake and disappeared. I knew where he teleported. He's going to Yukyro Village. I guess she would be safer there, with more people to guard her than at home. I picked up the two souls of Sakura and Shintaro and went to find their bodies.


	34. Victory 2

Wewt. You were waiting for this. D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, there would be more KishXIchigo scenes and no Masaya.**

**Claimer: I own Sakura, Yumi, Fala, yadda yadda yadda. I had a few instances where people stole my characters. You'd have to have my permission to use them.**

Yumi's POV

Well, I thought I blacked out, but I didn't. I only closed my eyes. Being in my situation, you would expect me to be dead. Except something must have interfered. When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but the silhouette of Pantheres thrashing about. There wasn't any blood on me, so he didn't attack me. Why?

A fierce yowl sounded, and a rake of claws came afterwards. Pantheres staggered back. He was all beaten up and bloodied. Before he could recover I summoned my arrow and shouted "RIBBON MINT GUST!"

Guess I wasn't as injured as I thought.

The attack sped threw the air and hit something. It wasn't Pantheres, it was a small grey cat. _How did the cat get in here?_ The cat slammed against the wall, unconscious or dead. A small puddle of shiny liquid formed on the ground, with its capsule lying in pieces. Pantheres kicked the cat's body, and turned to me. "Nice job, he was attacking me. Maybe we could work something out?" I gasped and readied by bow. "Yeah right." I shot again and yet again missed my target. This is starting to get tiresome. The alien was suddenly right behind me and grabbed my shoulder. "Are you sure Yumi?" He put his knife to my throat. "You'll be spared when Deep Blue gets stronger. You'll be destined for greatness." The words reached me, but I didn't respond. I knew that it's wrong to side with Sakura's murderer, but he'll be my murderer if I don't agree. In movies, the heroes always say no, kick the villain's butt, and live happily ever after, but they didn't show the thought process during that scene. Great.

I guess I have to resort to that dirty defense strategy.

After a kick, Pantheres was rolling on the ground and moaning. And my Mint bow was pointed at him. "Die you stupid b" I released the Mint Gust and…..

(A/N: If you don't know what Yumi did, then ask someone else. I prefer not to talk about it. )

He was gone. Of course, he could be dead, but Sakura thought that too, when she encountered Pantheres for the first time. Turns out he was alive, and plotting against me. Or Sakura. Whatever. But could Pantheres really have survived a Mint Gust in the chest? I really didn't think so. Wonder what's going on outside?

The grey cat that was shot by accident stirred. So it wasn't dead after all. That's one good thing in my day so far. I strolled over and picked him up. He didn't struggle at all, just was limp in my arms. He had a green bandana around his neck, so was he owned by someone? "Cat, wake up." I said shaking him gently. Instead of that, he decided to glow bright blue and jump out of my arms. I stumbled backwards the surprise. Now what was once a grey cat that saved my life was now………

"RYOU!"

He stood up and stared at me like nothing important had happened. "Where's Pantheres?" he asked urgently. "And the Mew Aqua?" _Mew Aqua? That sounds familiar…_ "Pantheres escaped, and what is a Mew Aqua?" Ryou looked around while answering my question. "It's a shiny liquid that heals stuff, if you want to paraphrase it. Where is it!" _Oh, so that's what the shiny puddle was. _"I don't know. We don't really need it if Pantheres is gone." Ryou glared at me and scowled. "Not to defeat Pantheres, but the other Chimera Animals outside! Yumi, think of the saddest moment in your life!" What this for? Some kind of Mew Aqua trick? What's so bad about the Chimera Animals outside anyway? "Trust me!" Ryou almost shouted. I sighed and started thinking.

Omg flashback!

_I wasn't old enough to remember the day when my father left, but I knew he did. Mother didn't talk about him at all. Whenever I tried talking about him, whether it was for a school project or out of curiosity, she didn't answer any of my questions. That's typical for a widow. But she never cried. Not once did I see her shed her tears, even if it wasn't about father. The only time I saw her cry, was when my father died._

_The news came suddenly. Sakura's mom came over, for a strange reason. That was the first time I met her, and Sakura. We talked near the pool about our similarities and stuff, while Ichigo and Minto discussed something important. While I was having fun chatting with Sakura, mother cried. After all, Ichigo reads the newspapers once in a while, and noticed a familiar name in the obituaries. I think mother released all of her tears that day, and I didn't know until Sakura, always nosing into other's businesses, told me. But I didn't cry at all. I never knew my father at all, other than his name. Maybe if I knew about him more, I would've shed all of my tears too._

End flashback

Ryou nudged me awake from my memory. "That's enough. Do you see the Mew Aqua now?" I looked up at him, and realized that I was glowing. So was a shiny puddle. It was a Mew Aqua trick after all. "It responds to strong feelings. Pick up the Mew Aqua and say the first words that come to your mind." I opened my mouth to protest, but Ryou shoved me towards it. How can you pick up a puddle?

It turns out that I only need to touch it in order for the words to come to my mind. Also, the Mew Aqua collected and floated upward in a translucent sphere. I recognize those words, because mother told me often about them. I started to say the first words, but Ryou covered my mouth. He can be so indecisive.

"Yumi, if you say them here, it won't have much effect. You'll have to be closer to the Chimera Animals." He said as he dragged me out. That made perfect sense, but I can walk on my own.

Outside the stadium, it's very obvious what the problem with the Chimera Animals is. There was an endless wave of them, and apparently they have already defeated Ginger, Fala, and Umeko. Yay. The Chimera Animals must have taken them away somewhere. I wasted no time in activating the Mew Aqua.

"RIBBON AQUA DROPS!"

What happened next wasn't important. Sure I was flying up and up, but I could already do that. And yes, pink bubbles were spewing out of the Mew Aqua rod, but who cares? During the Ribbon Aqua drops, I saw Sakura doing the same thing. Either the Mew Aqua was giving me hallucinations, or she was still alive. I prefer to stick to the 'Sakura-is-alive' thing. How did she get the Mew Aqua anyway? She will have to tell me about her vacation when she gets back.

It was quite a long time before I could set my foot on the ground again. The Mew Aqua rod dissipated in my hands, leaving pink bubbles. No one was here, that including Chimera Animals. That's a good and a bad thing. Did everyone ditch me?

I was just about to leave when a reporter, you heard me right, a _reporter_ jumped out of a tree. In self defense and instinct, I kicked her in the stomach. Amazingly, she was still able to stand. How did that happen?

The reporter said something enthusiastically but I didn't catch any of it. I wasn't concerned with what she had to say anyway. Unfortunately, now I'm being covered by rabid paparazzi people. The only way I could get away was by shooting people. It seemed like a good idea, but I would get sued or something. Oh well.

I Mint Gusted my way to safety and flew away.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The paparazzi thing was completely random. I just threw this in to amuse myself, and my sister suggested that Yumi shoots everyone and gets sued.

Kidding, Yumi's not going to get sued. Or anyone for that matter. XD


	35. What happened?

It has been almost one year since this story was started. I've been able to keep this (barely) alive by everyone. Thank you all!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, there would be more KishXIchigo scenes and no Masaya.**

**Claimer: I own Sakura, Yumi, Fala, yadda yadda yadda. I had a few instances where people stole my characters. You'd have to have my permission to use them.**

Umeko's POV

After everyone at the Chimera Animals scene was beaten, we had to 'retreat'. Which is more like running away. But at least they are destroyed now, even if it's by Yumi. There was a bigger surprise waiting at home though.

In Yukyro Village, almost everything was wrecked to bits. What still remains standing would be chunks of homes that didn't get destroyed entirely, and my place. It's the only building standing, strangely enough. And if the entire village is decimated, then where did everyone go? Into the forest? That wouldn't be a very safe place, compared to my experiences there. Just to make sure everyone is gone, I checked the home where I lived in.

There was a moderately small group of people huddled near the bed. Among them, I can only recognize Oko, who was nestled beside an elderly lady. He glanced up at me and his face lit up. Before I knew it, he tackled/hugged me until I pushed him off. Oko looked as if her was about to cry. "Oko, what happened here? How did everything get destroyed?"

He sniffled a bit before he answered. "It was really creepy. Someone came screaming about Chimera Animals, and a hoard of them came. The village is gone because of them. I couldn't find Momoka-chan or father anywhere. Are they safe?" Oko hugged me again, a bit tighter. I couldn't push him off, not after what he went through. The pack of Chimera Animals was a good explanation for the destruction of Yukyro Village, since Pai, Kish, and Tart are the only ones trained enough to effectively kill them. Kish has gone with Sakura somewhere, as I remember. So where were Tart and Pai?

"Oko, stay here. If you need me, look in the bag on the counter." I motioned towards it so he'd know where it was. To find them both, I'd have to look around the ruined village a bit more. Or in the woods. Before I left, I sneaked a peek at the remaining villagers. They seem unharmed. I ventured out into the wrecked village again.

Now, more people were beginning to emerge. On of them I know as the playmate of Oko. He was clutching to someone's dress, and gazing at me. I couldn't see Pai or Tart anywhere else. After looking around the charred remains of the houses, I had to search for them in the woods. I wasn't enthusiastic about going in them again, and hoped that Tart and Pai didn't go very far in.

A loud groan came from nearby the trees. It didn't sound like anyone I know, but I still have to help them. I'm a healer after all, right? The groaning got louder, and I dashed off towards it.

The person was really someone I didn't know. He had a large gash across his back, probably left by a Chimera Animal. When the person noticed that I was next to him, he fluttered his eyes open for a second, and then closed them. Carefully, I turned his body so that his back was facing me. I didn't have any medicine with me to heal him, but perhaps there are some around here. Before I finished searching the area for herbs though, the injured person let out a loud groan. He rolled he head towards me. "Hey Umeko." He whispered. The words struck me. Not because he knew me while I didn't know him, he saw right through my Mew form. Who was this guy?

The person struggle to say more. "I know… where Pai is…but…" and didn't finish his sentence, because he dozed off to dreamland again. There weren't any herbs around to heal his wound, so I had to use something else. But what? This was hopeless. I stroked his injuries with my hand, thinking of what to do.

The answer came to me as a series of purple sparks. Then glided from my hand to his back, where the wounds healed instantly. Immediately after the strange healing, I felt ill. It was like something was drained out of me. I laid down with a massive headache. Ugh.

My patient, however, was healthier than me. He stood up right away and tested his hands. "Thanks Umeko-san. Pai's not far from here. You'd have to walk ahead for a couple meters." Then a pause. Suddenly, he crouched down and whispered something in my ear. "Want to know something else?" I nodded my head, I didn't really care. The person bent down closer. "During the fight with the Chimera Animals, another Mew came out of the blue and started obliterating them. That how most of them are gone. She looks almost like you, like she's purple and had wolf ears and tail. Except she's younger and… happier." I moved my head to face him. "Happier?" He smiled nervously. "Yes. Because you're always so irritate and everything. This Mew seems to like the fighting." I turned my head away from him, so he wouldn't see my scowling. I can be happy if I want to.

"Bye Umeko-san. Hope you find Pai!" He ran away before I couldn't say anything back to him. What an idiot. After my headache calmed down, I crawled to my feet and walked ahead of me. That person better not be lying.

A little while later after that person tipped me off where Pai was, I could hear some rustling of leaves. It's probably an animal of sorts, but it could also be a Chimera Animal left over. Except I would imagine it much bigger. Oh well. I shifted through the leaves of the bushes. Maybe it's Pai.

As soon as I looked through the bush a bit, a swoosh of air knocked me onto the ground. A second later, and the touch of a fan and a voice rang out. "Don't try to teleport. Lay down, and don't move." The voice sounded familiar, so I risked a chance and turned around.

It was Pai. I thought so.

When he saw my face, Pai dropped his weapon. I stood up and brushed some dirt off of me. He was still staring at me like I had been gone forever. Well, by what had happen here for the past couple of hours, I guess it seemed like so for him. "Hello. Care to explain what happened? Oko's explanation of the events didn't clear up enough." For a moment, he stayed silent. Then he slowly grabbed my arm and whispered something in my ear. "I'll talk to you when we get back home." Pai started walking towards the village.

Some time later, I learned that Tart wasn't at the scene of the attack and, that there _was_ a Mew almost like me that defended my house. She was also a wolf Mew, and her attack was "Ribbon Persimmon Charm". Who was this Mew Persimmon? Does she have some relation to me? I asked Pai this, he didn't know either. But he doesn't care, he also said. All that matters is that our family is safe. For now.

(Except the other Mew still bugs me.)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I bet you're all clamoring to know who Mew Persimmon is. Well…………

I'M NOT TELLING! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Well, anyway, hopefully I would get finished with my chapter around next week, because I have spring break. n.n


	36. Why this is not a good plan

W00t! I've reached over 200 reviews with the help of everyone. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, there would be more **

**KishXIchigo scenes and no Masaya.**

**Claimer: I own Sakura, Yumi, Fala, yadda yadda yadda. I had a few instances where people stole my characters. You'd have to have my permission to use them.**

Ginger's POV

It's been a couple of days after the attack and Sakura-san came back from visiting her grandparent's house. She said that an alien attacked her while on vacation as well. Ryou asked her if it was on the same date as we were attacked, and she said yes. I hoped no one else was attacked.

In the car ride to Café Mew Mew, Ryou gave me worse news. "Umeko said that Yukyro Village was also attacked by aliens on the same day we were. Most of the village was destroyed, but no one was killed. Only a couple of bad injuries." For a second, I was going to ask what was Yukyro Village, but I then remembered. It was that village full of aliens where they attacked me. "She also said something about another Mew. She was younger, and apparently is another wolf Mew, like Umeko." Ryou interrupted my train of thought. "Huh?" He didn't say anything else until we arrived at Café Mew Mew.

Café Mew Mew looks different than the last time I came here. There wasn't any dust or cobwebs lying around, and the furniture look almost new. Someone cleaned up the whole entire place. Keiichiro was in the kitchen, cleaning the sink. "Hello Ryou. I told Ichigo and Minto of Café Mew Mew's opening, but Purin didn't answer the phone. And Umeko already knows, right?" Ryou nodded. "Emiko-chan, you can help set up the Café. We're opening today." I turned my gaze to him, shocked. "Now! But the other Mews aren't here yet!" He started walking towards the kitchen. "They'll be here soon. There are some Café outfits in the closet behind you. I need to make a phone call."

In the closet, there were some old dusty Café uniforms. There was only one of my size, but it was yellow. And I think Ryou wanted me to wear the green one. Except it was too big. Further back in the closet, I saw some boxes that have never been opened. I took them out of the closet and opened them. Inside were more uniforms. They were cleaner, and the green one fit me just fine. I placed the rest of the uniforms on a table and started setting up the Café.

First to arrive was Umeko. She brought some robot along too. I think Ryou told me once that its name was Masha. It floated around doing nothing, and Umeko changed into the uniform with some difficulty. Next was Sakura-san, who was talking to her about Masha and saying that it's her and such. Umeko defended herself saying that she left it at Yukyro Village, and Ryou was meant to give it to her anyway. Sakura just sighed and went into her uniform as well. Yumi came to Café Mew Mew next, and then Fala last. She brought Kappuke-kun along again. But he didn't look like he was forced here.

Soon, Café Mew Mew opened and lots of guests came flooding in. It must have been popular several years back, because older people sometimes stopped in to say hello. One person asked to see the red haired lady that worked here before, and asked Sakura-san if she knew her. She just got flustered and walked away. Afterwards, the person left.

I wasn't doing well as a waitress myself. Everyone was screaming at me to get them this and to get them that. When I try to do all of those at once, I sometimes give them the wrong order, or I fall down. I'd think I'll do better helping in the kitchen, but Umeko and Kappuke-kun are already doing that. They can't work with the customers because they look different, and Umeko has a bad leg.

In the middle of the afternoon, Ryou brought someone new to help Café Mew Mew run more smoothly. She was attractive, and likes to smile. Keiichiro gave her a Café Uniform, except…

"Keiichiro, isn't that outfit for a boy?" Sakura-san asked. Keiichiro shook his head. "Maemi-san is my nephew." I dropped the plate I was holding, and someone yelled at me. "A boy!" Sakura and I shouted. Keiichiro nephew looked at us. "It's alright. I'm so pretty, everyone thinks I'm a girl. It would have been better if I was born as one though." Yumi looked up from her tea. "Why don't you try on a girl's uniform? It might look better on you." Maemi shook his head. "I'm fine for now. Maybe some other time." He took an order from the table, and proceeded to deliver it. I noticed that a lot of the girl customers were staring at him.

Suddenly, Ryou appeared out of nowhere. "Café Mew Mew is going to close in 5 minutes!" he said in a loud voice. Immediately, the guests started shuffling and heading out the door. I looked at the clock. "Ryou, it isn't time to close yet." I told him. He glared at me. "It's something that can't wait. Besides, you wanted a break, right?" I thought about it, and nodded slowly. Keiichiro tapped Maemi on the shoulder and whispered something to him. He nodded and went to change out of his uniform. "Will he be here next time we work?" Umeko asked softly. Keiichiro nodded. "He's just here in Tokyo to go to a boarding school. Maemi-san won't be here forever though." She sighed and went to change out of her Café outfit as well.

Everyone but Kappuke-kun and Keiichiro was in the basement not long after. Ryou was talking about the attacks that happened days ago. I tried to listen, but it was getting quite boring. My mind dozed off until he said something that perked me up again.

"We're going to attack Pantheres and Tigre back."

I jerked awake. "What! Are you sure!" Ryou glared at me for the second time. "I'm serious. Do you still remember where they are?" My body froze, but I still had the strength to nod my head. "Good, then you can lead us there." That's it. I still had nightmares of what they had done to me. I fainted.

Sakura's POV. It's only for a while

"Ryou! Didn't you know what they did to Ginger-chan?" I screamed. Umeko was checking her body, and said that nothing's wrong. "She's just scared." But she didn't sound very caring. "Yes, I know Sakura. But this is the only way to get to the aliens." I scowled. "Your daughter is scared stiff and you don't care!" Ryou didn't think for a moment. "Emiko-san will have to learn to overcome her fears. They can't harm her now she can transform." "Ginger-chan is not immortal!" I was going to stomp out of Café Mew Mew then, but a feeble voice stopped me.

"It's alright Sakura-san. I'll do it."

Ginger-chan stood up slowly. "I guess the attack is important. Besides, Ryou's right. I do need to overcome my fears." I stared at her. "Did he brainwash you or something?" Ryou scoffed. "No. She just knew that I was right." "You wish." I retorted back. "Why do we have to attack them back anyway?"

"It's to make sure they don't attack us again. Now get some sleep. We're going to attack tomorrow."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryou's mean…

I updated earlier than usual! Yays!


	37. The day of the plan

Sorry about updating in 3 months or so! I was busy… and I had new obsessions doing stuff… I'm so sorry again!

And just to warn you, my writing style might have changed a bit, or a lot, depending on your point of view. So, sorry about that too! ;;

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, there would be more KishXIchigo scenes and no Masaya.**

**Claimer: I own Sakura, Yumi, Fala, yadda yadda yadda. I had a few instances where people stole my characters. You'd have to have my permission to use them.**

Ginger's POV

It's the day I've been fearing. Even though Ryou told me it would be okay, I still can't think about meeting them again. If everything goes wrong, then I'm stuck again, and there might be no way out.

Everyone gathered in Café Mew Mew again, and Ryou was having a talk with Fala and Umeko. Not only did Fala bring Kappuke-kun again, but Umeko brought along Oko and Momoka-san. "This is going to be a nightmare." Ryou muttered. "Three kiddie aliens. Give me a good reason why they should stay." Umeko looked at her two siblings, and answered first. "I'm suppose to be babysitting them, and I'm suppose to attack the base to. I can't refuse one or the other, so I have to do both." Fala grabbed Kappuke-kun's hand and stared at Ryou with soulful eyes. "And Kappuke-kun wanted to come along na no da! He might be useful no da!" Ryou sighed and shook his head, meaning that he doesn't care anymore.

After that argument was settled, Ryou cleared his throat for attention. "Now we can move on to more important issues, Emiko, show us where the alien base is." I stopped doing anything for a moment, and thought about it. From Sakura-san's house, I tried to retrace my steps. It ended up in a location I can go to from here. "Follow me." I whispered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I took everyone to an abandoned train station. The lights were off, so Keiichiro handed out flashlights to everyone but Sakura-san and Umeko, who could see in the dark. The station sort of reminded me of the Café before we cleaned it up. Dark, dreary, and strangely familiar.

I waved my flashlight around the place, searching for the entrance of where the aliens were. It's been a long time, and the entrance was well hidden. I wondered if it would take hours to find it.

"Emiko-chan?" A voice asked behind me. I whirled around and punched whoever he was, in case he was one of them.

It was Oko. He fell backwards, and his nose was bleeding dark red blood. He touched his nose, felt the blood, and looked at me in surprise. "Emiko-chan, why did you punch me?"

I gasped and knelt down beside him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! Sorry!" Oko sighed wearily. "And besides, no one ever calls me Emiko except my parents and other adults." I continued. The nose stopped bleeding suddenly, and I wiped some blood away. "I always called you Emiko, Emiko-chan. It's a better name then Ginger. And Emiko is your real name, right?" Oko said back.

"Ok, fine. Enough about my name. Why did you sneak up on me?" I asked. Oko stood up with the help of me, and answered. "Because you looked worried. And pale. And etc. Why are you? You have nothing to be afraid of. You're a Mew." I looked at him and stared back at the others. It could be so easy to tell Oko, but something's holding me back. I'll tell him some other time. For now, I tried to turn my attention to something else.

A loud scream, followed by scuffling noises, provided me with the perfect opportunity to distract my mind. Kappuke-kun had probably done something with Fala which she didn't like. I ran over to both of them.

Apparently, Kappuke-kun had put a spider in Fala's hair, for no reason. Fala reacted by screaming, and attacking him. None of them seemed hurt, but they definitely don't seem to like each other as much.

"This isn't the time to be pulling pranks and fighting with each other." Ryou said. "We're supposed to be looking for the aliens' base, and if we don't find it today, we'll have to keep coming back here." Ryou exclaimed loudly. "And none of you want that to happen, right?" Fala stood up and stared at Ryou hard. "It wasn't my fault that Kappuke-kun put a spider in my hair na no da!" She retorted. Ryou glared at her harder. "It was your fault for fighting with him though. So don't blame him when you're partially responsible too."

While Fala and Ryou were bickering about the fight, I drowned the voices out by searching for the base. Although I think it was more on the other side of the station, my memory could be wrong. Maybe I should've told everyone what to look for. We would've probably found it by now if I did that.

Suddenly, a part of the wall with vandalism on it clicked something in my mind. The graffiti was there for a purpose, and not just because someone wanted to put it there. I frantically ran over and started feeling the cracks in the wall.

Sakura and the others must have noticed what I was doing, because they ran over too. "You found the base? About time." murmured Yumi. Sakura pressed her hand against the wall and felt around. "What are you looking for?" She asked. My hand brushed an indent in the crumbly wall. I fingered it for a sec before clutching it and pulling hard.

A section of the wall fell forward into a small pile of rubble. Sakura, Fala, and Yumi were the only ones amazed at what had happened. The rest just stay emotionless.

"But Emiko, that hole is too small for most of us to fit in." Ryou pointed out. "Only you can probably fit in there." To test it out, Sakura knelt down near the entrance. She couldn't get her body through, even if she crawled. "So that leaves out… Sakura, Umeko, Ryou, Keiichiro, and me." Yumi said thoughtfully. "That's more than half of the Mews gone right there." Fala bent down and stuck her head through the hole. She came back out and glanced at Kappuke-kun. "Kappuke-kun can fit though too na no da! And Momoka-san and Oko are smaller-san, so they can come also no da!"

At her name being said, Momoka-san hid behind Umeko and clutched on. She tried to get her little sister off, but she held on tight. "You can leave Momoka out of this. It's just two Mews and two kid aliens." She mumbled. Ryou shook his head and sighed for the fourth time today. "Is there another entrance Emiko? One that everyone can fit through?" I stared at the hole in the wall and looked around. "I can't remember any other. This was a passage I dug myself. To…" I stopped myself from saying too much. They don't need to know _that_ much.

"Well, if you say so. I guess the best plan is for you to lure those two out of their base, so Sakura, Yumi, and Umeko can attack them too. After all, two aliens and Mews aren't going to get rid of them." Ryou resigned. "You probably want to communicate with us when you're inside, so Emiko will be in charge of the headgear." He continued while handing me the headgear. I expected to hear Fala or Kappuke-kun to complain about giving them to me, but they didn't say anything. I putted it on and tested it to see if it was working.

"Testing, testing. Oh, ok. It works." I said into the equipment. Something that Ryou is holding in his hand said the same thing, only fuzzier. He looked at it, and just shrugged his shoulder. "It can't be helped. The receiver was faulty in the first place." After a moment, he turned his gaze at us and scowled. "What are you waiting for! Transform and get to the base!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why did I ever agree to come with you?" Kappuke-kun muttered. We're deep inside the hole, and I'm guessing that we're almost to the end. Fala, who was behind Kappuke-kun, slapped him on the back. "Don't complain na no da! This is exciting no da!" He muttered something else under his breath, and Fala slapped him again. They were on the verge of another fight, which obviously isn't good in this situation.

"Shut up you two. We're almost to the exit." Oko snapped at both of them. My shoulders relaxed at the fight prevention. At least not everyone here hates each other. I came to a dead end in the tunnel, which was ok for me. I motioned everyone to be quiet and tapped the wall. It crumbed down, leaving an entrance into the base. Everyone crawled through as stealth-like as they can.

Nothing much had changed in their base. It still was the same metallic dull hue since I last been here. Trying to walk silently, I peeked through a room. It still had those huge supercomputers, but something else was in there. Coming closer, it was a machine I'd never seen before, even when I was here. I looked at Oko for answers.

He examined the machine a bit closer, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what it is. It looks like it's for transporting items and those must be pretty big to build a machine like this." Which is probably true, because the machine is bigger than me.

"Is everything alright?" a voice sounded in my ear. It wasn't Ryou who was talking, it was Sakura-san.

"Yeah. We're just looking at something." I answered back. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Did you find them yet?" she asked. I shook my head, even though she couldn't really see me doing that. "No, not yet. But we haven't searched much either." Then I think Sakura said something back, but there was static. The last things she said were "I have to get off now. Ryou said that they might hear me if I talked too much." I heard a clicking sound, and she was gone.

I looked around the rest of the room for a moment, and then realized something. Only Kappuke-kun and Oko was with me. So where's Fala?

"Kappuke-kun, where did Fala go? You were supposed to keep an eye on her!" I said to him. "I don't know where she is now. But Fala's probably wandering around, because you bored her too long." He replied back without looking at me. I ran out of the room and glanced around. She didn't leave any convenient trail to follow, but I wasn't expecting that anyway. I randomly picked a way to go, and followed it, with the two aliens tailing after me.

I was lucky, because a while later, I found her in a room, twirling around in a spinny chair. When she became aware that I was standing in the doorway, Fala got out of it and stood up. "Ginger-san, on of them were really close to that room we were in na no da! When they were leaving, I followed them so I could tell you where he was later na no da!" She also took something out of her pocket and gave it to me. It was a floppy disk sort of thing, except it couldn't be, unless they were resorting to human technology now. I gave it to Oko, and he stared at the thing intensely. "I think I know what this is." He murmured. "Father has this sort of thing with him sometimes. It's like a data file for dialogue recordings they might have." When he stopped gazing at the file, he looked up and saw our confused faces. "Like a record of any kind of talking they want to save. But this file doesn't show images or videos. Just sounds." Oko looked at Fala. "Where did you get this? It couldn't have been lying around." She looked thoughtful for a moment, and answered. "I really _did_ find it lying around na no da. It was on the floor, and it seemed important na no da. So I took it no da."

Kappuke-kun slapped his head, and Oko just looked frustrated. "You know what this means!" Kappuke-kun shouted. "It's a trap! I mean, they wouldn't want to leave their stuff out in the open! And you made all of that noise to, so they knew we were coming!" Fala stared at him innocently. "That's the first time you said something smart no da." She said. I could see Kappuke-kun falling over in Fala's naivety, but he didn't.

A second after that, all hell broke loose.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura's POV, because I can. P

Ryou's expression while listening to the receiver didn't look so good. I tried asking what was wrong, and he didn't say anything. Finally, he stopped pressing his ear against the receiver and tossed it to the ground. It broke into a thousand pieces.

"Why did this happen! Why this, why now!" He screamed to no one. Yumi, Umeko, and Keiichiro looked up from whatever they were doing. "What's wrong Ryou? Did Ginger-san find them?" I asked feverishly. He glanced at me for a split second and then continued raging. Keiichiro walked over and calmed him down. Ryou sat down on a chair and clutched his face.

"It's more like they found Emiko." He said to answer my question. It took me a minute to figure out what he means. When I did, I ran over to the remains of the receiver, and tried to see if I can still hear anything. Nothing. Yumi came over to comfort me, like Keiichiro did to Ryou. I wasn't in a fit of anger, but she made me feel a little better.

"So what are we going to do now? Just sit here and hope they get through?" Umeko asked. She seemed to be the only one not affected by what happened. Or at least she doesn't show it.

Ryou stopped anguishing and looked up at her. He then stared at the little hole Ginger had made. "All three of you. Transform and tried to make that hole bigger."

I nodded, and so did everyone else. That was probably our only option to save them.

"MEW MEW SAKURA METAMORPHISIS!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It's another cliffhanger! Don't you hate it when I do that? Well, it's a lot of fun, to tell you the truth. XD

Next chapter hopefully should be up sooner. So stay tuned!


End file.
